Pride, Prejudice and Piety
by elliotbennet
Summary: A modern tale set in the world of a small town New England church community - A small portion of a larger society that has its own culture and rules much as Austen's nineteenth century upper class English society did. Will Elizabeth and Pastor William Darcy find love and illumination as their literary ancestors did
1. Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged, at least in some circles, that a single Pastor must be in want of a wife. However little is known of his own thoughts and wishes this truth is firmly established in the minds of all those whom he encounters. And so it is hardly surprising that when Pastor Bingley came to spend an extended vacation to finish his dissertation at the home of an absent friend in the small town of Hertdordshire, Massachusetts many members of the local congregation assumed his secondary motive must be to choose a wife from among their members.

Pastor Bingley's impending arrival was soon common knowledge among the church members and many a prayer group and Biblestudy canvassed the subject between the earnest sharing of Biblical knowledge and prayer requests. One such meeting took place at the home of Mrs. Alison Bennet, a longtime church member and mother of five daughters.

"Susan are you certain he is not attached to anyone from the church he pastored in New York?" Mrs. Bennett asked of her neighbor and dear friend Susan Lucas.

"Linda Ashley was asked by the Donahues to let him into the house and so has already met him and she says he is not." Susan responded.

Mrs. Bennett did not need to wonder how Linda Ashley could have gleaned such personal information out of the man so quickly. She had a gift. Not strictly speaking a spiritual gift, but a gift none the less for getting people to reveal things they had no intention of revealing. Her reputation was such that anyone with anything to hide would not be caught dead within 100 yards of her on Sunday mornings.

"And there is more." Susan informed her hostess before taking a bite of coffee cake and thereby increasing the drama of the moment.

"He is accompanied by a Pastor friend of his."

"Indeed."

"Yes. Linda Ashley says he is pastor of a large church in upstate New York. Apparently the two went to seminary together. She says the friend's congregation is over 5000 and that he, Pastor Darcy is his name, is a well known speaker and author. As if she has ever read a book without a vampire in it." Susan added that last bit with just a trace of spite as Linda had acted as if Susan was just this side of a pagan for not having heard of Pastor Darcy's series of books on Church history.

"Better and better." Elizabeth, Mrs. Bennett's second daughter, commented to her sister Jane after hearing Mrs. Lucas' account.

"Why Lizzie are you hoping to catch a husband from among our visitors?" Her sister teased.

"No of course not," Elizabeth answered with a smile as she rose to refill her coffee cup. "It's just that I have heard of Mr. Darcy and think he will be an interesting addition to our congregation if he decides to grace us with his presence while he is here. I believe he is running several Church leadership conferences in the area over the next month and I assume that is what brings him to Pastor Bingley's temporary home."

The sisters each contemplated what they had learned about the young men now occupying the house just a few streets away. Jane did in fact hope that one or both of these gentlemen would live up to the expectations of many of the church ladies she had heard speak of them today and earlier. She was not eager to marry for marriage's sake, but she would freely admit to the hope of finding someone who truly touched her heart. Elizabeth on the other hand had no hopes for these strangers other than their adding fresh perspectives and points of view to discussions and gatherings among their somewhat repetitive acquaintance.

The first opportunity the congregation at large had to meet and greet these much anticipated visitors was at the church softball game that week. The two pastors and a young woman arrived just after team warm ups and Susan Lucas' husband Bill rushed to greet them and eagerly sought to integrate them into the day's activities. One of his first stops as he led the party around to meet everyone was the bleachers where Mrs. Bennett sat with several of her daughters.

"Mrs. Bennett," Bill began with his typical enthusiasm, "Pastor Bingley has asked to be introduced to you and your daughters. Apparently their reputation precedes them." He winked as he said this and Elizabeth, who was nearby warming up her pitching arm, rolled her eyes at his obvious implication. The Bennett sisters, she knew, were often referred to enemas as being pretty, smart and charming. She felt this entire description applied only to her older sister Jane while she and her other sisters might claim one or two of these attributes.

"Pastor Bingley it is so nice to meet you." Mrs. Bennett gushed. "Let me introduce you to my daughters. This is my oldest, Jane she is a kindergarten teacher here in town. Lizzie there is our resident community activist. She's also the Director of Adult ministries at church. Mary here is studying Russian literature at Gordon College and my youngest two are over there among that group of youngsters. They are both seniors in highschool."

"Nice to meet you all." Pastor Bingley responded sincerely, his eyes lingering for an extra moment on the eldest Bennett sister. He then added," Please none of this Pastor stuff, I am between positions after all. Please call me Charlie."

Mrs. Bennett contemplated the amiable nature of this handsome guest and all that it could mean for her daughters as Bill went on.

"Charlie has agreed to shore up our ailing team and fill in for one of our absent players." Bill informed them.

"How wonderful of you Pastor . . . Charlie." Mrs. Bennett said and then noticing his friend lingering nearby she addressed him. "And what about you young man, are you ready to pitch in for our team?"

Charlie took the opportunity to draw his friend closer in order to introduce him to his new acquaintances.

"Mrs. Bennett, this is my good friend Pastor William Darcy. In addition to his writing and speaking obligations he is also a pastor of a large church just outside New York City."

"Nice to meet you Pastor Darcy," Mrs. Bennett said extending her hand. Elizabeth, who had drawn nearer in order to observe the introductions, noted that Pastor Darcy did not suggest anyone dispense with the formalities when addressing him. Her mother however; did not seem to have noticed Pastor Darcy's manner as a contrast to his friends as she addressed him again.

"Will you jump in and lend our team a hand like your friend here Pastor Darcy? I'm sure we could use your help to crush these upstart Baptists."

"I'm sorry to say, Mrs. Bennett that I have little time for recreation and so I would not be very helpful." As he said this he turned and went back to sit on the far bleacher with a young woman who turned out to be Charlie's sister Carol.

Charlie's participation was a spectacular success as his homerun in the bottom of the seventh inning won the game for them. His friendliness and sense of humor won him many fans on the bench and in the bleachers. Pastor Darcy, who at first was admired and esteemed on the basis of his reputation as a gifted speaker, successful author and pastor of a large church was soon considered as far inferior to his friend based on his unwillingness to engage in small talk with anyone who tried and his general disdain for all of the activities surrounding the game. He appeared to be entirely too serious and difficult to please. Charlie seemed to genuinely enjoy the postgame gathering around the picnic tables in the park, readily chatted with many of the church members and was upset when it was time for everyone to head home. He talked of hosting a party at his borrowed home soon so that they might all again gather to talk and joke as they did that night.

At one point when Elizabeth was seated alone at a table enjoying the perfect s'more she had created over the newly lit bonfire she overheard Charlie taking with Pastor Darcy and was amused to find herself the subject of their discourse.

"Will, this church is really something. The people are so friendly."

"Friendliness is often just evidence of a shallow nature." Will observed gravely.

"Will you are entirely too judgmental. Friendliness is a good thing and in no way an indicator of a lack of depth. We just have to get to know them. I will say I look forward to getting to know Jane. She has a great sense of humor and I can't pretend the fact that she is the prettiest woman I have seen in a long time hurts." Charlie said with a smile as he assembled a s'more, which Will eyed suspiciously.

"I don't believe you can know what she is truly like on such short acquaintance. As to her looks, I agree she is pretty."

"Thanks for that concession. I'm sure it was hard for you although no one could actually argue otherwise. Her sister Elizabeth is very pretty too I think. She is sitting down by herself over there. You should go talk to her. I hear she is very witty."

"Her looks are passable at best," Will replied as he turned to look at the woman to whom Charlie referred. "As to wit I am not sure I would trust these people's opinion about what is witty."

"Will, you really are a stick in the mud. A serious faith does not require the stoic outlook you seem to think necessary in all circumstances, but I will leave you to contemplate the deeper questions of the cosmos while I make myself and my lovely new friend another s'more."

With this Charlie walked away, did exactly as he said he would and enjoyed himself immensely. Will contemplated his friend's words more than his appearance would indicate, but he was distracted from these considerations when he saw Elizabeth walk past him on her way to her friend Charlotte. Although the women giggled in a way that he normally despised he found himself intrigued for just a moment as he caught the laughing expression on Elizabeth's face.

For her part Elizabeth was thinking of Will at the moment he was considering her enchanting smile, but her thoughts were less hospitable. In fact she had overheard his entire conversation with Charlie. At first she was indignant at his dismissal of her looks and her mind, but being one of those who love to laugh at the quirks of humanity she took solace in her clever retelling to her friend. They both laughed and Elizabeth almost forgot the slight.


	2. Chapter 2

I edited and modified chapter one somewhat so check that out if you are so inclined. Also, not sure if I mentioned this but I am not in fact Jane Austen and as such own none of the delightful characters from whom my characters derive their identities . . hope you enjoy!

Later that evening as Jane and Elizabeth chatted over their little kitchen table in the small apartment they shared in the center of town Jane expressed her admiration for their new friend.

"He was more than charming." She said as she poured each of them a mug of their favorite hot cocoa. "He was interesting and funny. It seemed like he could speak of serious things without being too earnest and his sense of humor is great. He's just what you would want him to be I guess."

"A little bit sexy too which I always want a man to be if he at all can." Lizzie answered with a smile. "Although I cannot entirely approve of him as his friend and sister seemed quite rude and anti-social which must reflect somewhat poorly on his tastes, although I guess he can't be held responsible for who his family is."

"He introduced me to his sister shortly before we left and while she was a little stand offish I think she will warm up to us all and even Pastor Darcy could grow on us."

At the same time the subjects of their talk were across town sitting in Bingley's living room discussing the evenings' events.

"I cannot believe how friendly and helpful everyone has been." Charlie began with typical cheerfulness. "I think I am going to be able to learn a lot on this trip and make some new friends to boot. I will also note with satisfaction that many of the women were not at all bad to look at."

"Charlie, really?" Will asked. " The people I met tonight did not seem likely to aid you in any serious scholarship. Their minds were entirely too focused on fun and frivolity. As to beauty I didn't see anything to write home about. Jane is pretty, but she seems a little flaky."

"Pretty?" Charlie demanded, choosing to ignore much of his friends' analysis. "She's gorgeous and her sister Elizabeth bears a striking resemblance to your favorite movie star."

"Elizabeth Bennett look like Elizabeth Taylor?" His friend responded incredulously, "that's like saying her mother's mind resembles that of Jonathan Edwards."

Charlie's sister Caroline laughed at this, but added "While I agree with your assessment about their minds in general and Mrs. Bennett in particular I did like Jane and think we ought to give her a chance."

Later that week Elizabeth's best friend Charlotte stopped by to invite both her and Jane to a Barbeque her parents were throwing. They had not seen too much of the new arrivals outside of their Sunday morning appearance in the pews and so Jane and Elizabeth each looked forward to seeing them although for very different reasons. Jane hoped to get to know Charlie a little better and to have some time to chat with his sister. Elizabeth hoped to be able to watch what she was sure would be Pastor Darcy's disdain for the pointless fun of a barbeque. She knew she would also derive considerable pleasure watching her sister flirt with Charlie.

The cookout was in full swing when Charlie and his party arrived. He quickly fell into conversation with Charlotte's father, Bill who was grilling up various and sundry meats. He was ridiculously proud of his barbequing abilities and Charlie was treated to a lengthy sermon on proper marinating and smoking techniques. As soon as he could he broke away to find Jane and the two spent much of the afternoon a little apart from the group in conversation. Elizabeth observed all of this with pleasure. She also derived enjoyment in watching Pastor Darcy and Carol look about them in silent contempt.

After everyone had eaten their fill of Bill Lucas' masterpieces his wife called for their sons to break out their guitars. In the middle of the lawn many of the guests gathered to dance to the Lucas boys' renditions of classics like Proud Mary or Sweet Home Alabama. Jane and Charlie soon joined in the fun. After dancing with a neighbor Elizabeth sat down to catch her breath and chat with Charlotte.

"Jane looks to be quite taken with our visitor." Charlotte observed.

"Yes," Elizabeth responded with a smile, "I think she is very taken."

"Well then she should initiate a discussion with him about his intentions and the guidelines of courtship."

"Courtship?" Elizabeth laughed. "His intentions may not be relevant at this point. They hardly know each other."

"Yes, but if there is a mutual attraction they must move into the courtship phase and then an engagement. They don't have to get married right away, but you know dating is not biblical and what's the point anyway. Marriage is the goal."

"You know I have never agreed with the movement against dating. I think it is an essential part of getting to know someone. To move into discussion about marriage with a virtual stranger simply because one day you think it may be a possibility is not logical."

"Well I hope Jane agrees with me on this or Charlie may get away."

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and decided not to pursue the matter with her friend. It was a contentious issue between them. Charlotte had long ago bought into the idea that dating was not something Christians should do and that marriage should be the stated goal and end point of any romantic relationship. It was ridiculous to her and so she rarely canvassed the topic with Charlotte because it made her think her friend was simple minded and maybe a little shallow.

Charlotte then left Elizabeth's side to help her mother with the desserts. Elizabeth noticed her younger sisters across the lawn flirting outrageously with some of the Lucas' neighbors and she determined to go over and try and discourage any truly scandalous behavior. She was stopped halfway by Bill Lucas. His sons had moved from sixties classics to silly square dancing songs which were something of a staple at these gatherings.

"Elizabeth Bennett my dear, why aren't you out there with the young folks having a good time?" He asked nodding his head toward the dancing. He then noticed Pastor Darcy standing behind him. "Pastor Darcy, I'm sure you yourself would love to get in there. Let me suggest you allow Elizabeth to be your partner. She is an accomplished square-dancer I assure you."

Will offered her his hand, but Elizabeth stepped back.

"I'm not fishing for a partner, trust me." Elizabeth stated as she started to move on.

"Please," Darcy said taking her arm, 'I'd be happy to learn."

"I am sorry, but I am only a passable dancer and would not be of much use." With this she continued on to her younger sisters. After redirecting Kate and Lydia to the dessert table Elizabeth fell into conversation with Charlotte about some upcoming programs Elizabeth was running at the church.

As Darcy had watched Elizabeth walk away he had felt an unfamiliar sensation in his chest. He was sorry for the words he had spoken about her days before as her words to him indicated she had clearly heard them. Darcy was unused to regretting his words or actions. He watched Elizabeth laugh with her friend and another unfamiliar emotion seized him. He was attracted to her. He found her smile made him smile. How had he thought her plain at first? While these confusing and yet pleasant thoughts swarmed about in his head Carol Bingley approached him.

"I bet I can guess your thoughts."

Wondering if he had been so obvious he did not answer her immediately and so she continued.

"You are thinking that these people find too much pleasure in useless fun, that their conversations are trivial and that they would benefit greatly from more serious thought and study."

"Nothing so severe actually." Darcy answered without turning to look at her. "I was just enjoying the beauty of Elizabeth Bennett's eyes when she smiles." When Carol looked incredulous at this Darcy added with a smile of his own, "Really Carol sometimes you are far too serious."

Before the festivities concluded Charlie Bingley had an invitation to extend to Jane and her sister. He stopped by the table where she and others were listening to Elizabeth debate Bill Lucas about the role of women in church leadership.

"Mr. Lucas, while I respect tradition I do not think it is sufficient reason to continue to consign my gender to a lesser role in the church."

"Elizabeth, must we discard the way things have been within the church for centuries just to be like the world around us?"

"Oh please if we continued to do things simply because that's the way they had always been done we would still be beating our clothes against a rock to clean them, rubbing sticks together to make fire and living in a world without twinkies!"

Everyone laughed at this and the serious and almost tense tone the earlier parts of the discussion had set was quickly dispelled. Bingley took the opportunity to approach Jane.

"Jane, could I have a word?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course." Jane responded with a smile of her own.

The two moved away from the group to stand on the other side of the dying fire.

"Jane," he began "Darcy, Carol and I are heading into Boston for the weekend. Darcy is one of the speakers at the Christian Life Conference for Church leaders and I am running a workshop. Anyway it's at the Convention Center and we are staying at the hotel next door. Carol is joining us and so will have her own room and I was wondering if you and Elizabeth would like to join us. I mean attend the conference and stay with Carol."

He rushed through this speech so quickly that it took Jane's mind a moment to catch up to what he had said. When she did her response was clearly in the affirmative, assuming of course Elizabeth agreed as the two had plans to spend time together over the weekend. Elizabeth agreed as soon as Jane asked with a sideways smile intended to tease her sister in Charlie's presence without having to use words that might actually embarrass her.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday, after a trying day with her kindergarteners, Jane stopped by the church to pick Elizabeth up. She waited outside her sister's office and listened in as Elizabeth discussed an upcoming ministry event with a half dozen volunteers. When she had finished Elizabeth joined Jane and they drove to Charlie's house to meet the others. As they discussed the directions it became apparent to Elizabeth that as Jane was distracted by Charlie and the others had no idea how to navigate the ins and outs of Boston she would have to take charge and drive Charlie's SUV. She knew Jane and Charlie would gladly take the back seat in order to be together and just as she was deciding who she would least mind having in the seat next to her Pastor Darcy climbed in. Reconciling herself to an hour long ride devoid of conversation Elizabeth pointed them toward Boston.

About fifteen minutes in Elizabeth was already tired of the music on the soft rock station Charlie's radio had been set on and which she felt she could not change. With forty-five minutes of Toni Braxton and Michael Bolton looming she decided to dare some conversation with the aloof Pastor beside her.

"Pastor," she began. "What will you be speaking on tomorrow?"

"Spiritual maturity. And please, call me Will."

"Such an important topic and I am afraid much neglected these days." Carol gushed from the back seat, leaning forward to join the nascent conversation.

"Indeed, it is important," Elizabeth said with a smile, "but I would venture to guess most of those who have chosen to attend this conference are not those who have neglected it."

"Simply choosing to attend a Christian conference does not necessarily indicate spiritual maturity." Darcy countered.

Before Elizabeth could respond the back seat was heard from again.

"Absolutely not," Carol agreed with alacrity. "Spiritual maturity involves a great deal more. To be really spiritually mature one must attend all manner of church functions, one must associate primarily with church leaders and avoid any appearance of impropriety in dress, speech and social activities." As she said this she moved herself up toward Darcy as far as her seat belt would allow.

"No doubt, "Darcy said looking at Carol, but then turning to Elizabeth he added, "although I will be addressing more substantive qualities of spiritual maturity such as daily Biblestudy and prayer, regular fasting, tithing, consistent Christian fellowship and habitual theological training among other things."

"With such an exhaustive and intensive list I wonder that you have found any spiritual mature Christians in your travels." Elizabeth responded.

"Oh Elizabeth I am sure your doubt is merely the unfortunate result of being part of such a small church community. I assure you in a church as large as Pastor Darcy's spiritually mature Christians such as we describe are plentiful."

This ended that particular conversation. Jane and Charlie soon emerged from their own private talk and the rest of the ride was spent in congenial banter between them and Elizabeth with Carol contributing an occasional sigh and Darcy nothing, but an occasionally long look at Elizabeth. The fivesome arrived at the conference hotel and separated to find their rooms with a plan to meet for dinner in the lobby before attending the evening's lecture on general issues facing church leaders.

Elizabeth dreaded sharing a room with Carol whom she had begun to regard as a snob who believed Christians should insulate themselves from the world to avoid being influenced by it and therefore forfeited any chance of influencing it. When, during their unpacking she informed them she did not believe in television, read a dozen different Christian blogs daily and subscribed to five different Christian magazines Elizabeth told herself not to judge. Imbibing a lot of Christian thought was not a bad thing, but when it became apparent that these were Carol's only sources of news and information Elizabeth could not suppress her own indignation at such an insular approach to life. She delighted in Carol's evident consternation when she revealed that she herself rarely read Christian blogs and that her only Christian magazine subscription was Christianity Today. To complete Carol's negative image of her Elizabeth made sure to mention, as they rode the elevator down to the lobby, that she got most of her news from the New York Times, enjoyed TV, especially the Daily Show and Grey's Anatomy and even went to the occasional R rated movie. She thought Carol might swoon as the doors opened and they all spilled into the lobby.

Laughing to herself Elizabeth soon had another source of pleasure and this one was more profound than the amusement Carol Bingley's astonishment provided. As Charlie turned and watched them approach he smiled at each of them, but when he smiled at Jane his face positively glowed. The happiness Elizabeth felt over their burgeoning relationship carried her through an otherwise boring dinner. Charlie and Jane kept mostly to themselves on one side of the table and being seated in between Carol and Darcy failed to provide Elizabeth with much opportunity for stimulating conversation as Carol was only interested in what Darcy had to say and Darcy seemed primarily interested in his food.

The opening address by an inner city pastor was inspiring and Elizabeth enjoyed listening to her very much. She wished she could be allowed to simply retire to her room afterward or even better to mingle among the other attendees unhindered by Darcy and the others, but she knew this would be rude as they had after all invited Jane and herself. And so the five of them ended up sitting at a table in the lobby area discussing the night's speaker as well as the upcoming workshops they would be attending. Charlie shared the substance of what he would be teaching in his session about training volunteers for evangelism and Elizabeth felt she would likely benefit from attending. As to Darcy's talk on spiritual maturity she was sure she couldn't avoid it, but sincerely doubted she would be able to wade through his condescension and judgment to glean anything substantial to apply to her life.

They remained in the lobby for an hour or so. Darcy soon began to peruse his notes on his address while the others chatted over coffee. Carol, who had situated herself on the arm of Darcy's chair, would occasionally praise his insight or articulation as she read over her shoulder. Each time Elizabeth would catch Jane's eye and the two would share a smile. Other than this occasional interaction with her sister Jane gave most of her attention to Charlie who appeared to want nothing more. After her first cup Elizabeth switched to decaf and after her second she decided even the delight of watching Jane flirt or the amusement of seeing a grown woman throw herself at an oblivious man could not keep her from her bed. She excused herself.

"Well, I lament being the first to give in, but I'm afraid I need to turn in if I am to be at all alert for tomorrow's sessions." She stood as she said this. Darcy and Charlie did as well.

"One more cup Elizabeth please I feel we have hardly had a chance to get to know each other better."

Charlie's smile and good nature were hard to resist. As Elizabeth did want to get to know this man who showed such excellent taste in his interest toward her sister she sat back down. Darcy returned to his notes, Carol to her unsolicited advice and praising of said notes and Charlie, Jane and Elizabeth covered a wide range of topics from Charlie's dissertation to the Red Sox to their favorite movies.

The sisters headed up to the room an hour or so later. Carol chose to remain in the lobby as Darcy seemed likely to stay for some time to complete his task. Elizabeth felt some pity for him, but was grateful that she and Jane would have a few minutes for private conversation.

"Well?" Elizabeth began as soon as they were in the elevator. Jane clearly understood the abbreviated question as she blushed slightly before answering with a smile.

"Oh Lizzy he is really something."

"You will find we are all something just to keep from being nothing, but what kind of something is he do you think?"

As the elevator doors opened on their floor Jane preceded her sister into the hall. Turning to her with a smile she responded. "If you insist on teasing me you may never hear my true thoughts on the matter." The threat worked. Elizabeth suppressed a teasing comment and waited in silent expectation as Jane inserted their card in the door and they entered the room.

"I know we have only known him a short time," Jane began hesitantly.

"But you are already picturing how gorgeous your children will be?" Elizabeth guessed.

Jane laughed, but then answered seriously. "Nothing quite that bad, but I just feel like he is the kind of person I would like to get to know and who has so many of the qualities I am looking for."

Jane looked so happy Elizabeth couldn't help, but smile too. They changed into their pajamas and settled onto the queen sized bed opting to share that rather than flip a coin for the cot which looked barely able to support a small child. The sisters drifted off to sleep to very different dreams. Jane's were happily filled with Charlie while Elizabeth's were unwillingly and frustratingly filled with his arrogant friend.

Meanwhile Carol, her brother and Will Darcy were involved in their own discussions about the sisters.

"I find Elizabeth's joking nature a bit too much for my tastes." Carol commented when Will had finally put down his notes and seemed amenable to some discussion.

"I disagree." Charlie said firmly. "I enjoy her sense of humor."

"She just seems too interested in all things shallow and trivial." Carol answered looking only at Will.

Will was not inclined to discuss Elizabeth with someone as perceptive as Charlie or as acerbic as Carol. His own feelings about her were so muddled in his mind he was afraid of what he might say and more so what they might read into it. However Carol would not be content with his silence.

"Will, you have often said that our culture has become far too sarcastic and caustic with Christians rarely standing out in the way they should being recognized for their serious minds and thoughts."

Having his own words quoted, or really misquoted to him by Carol made Darcy wonder at the wisdom of his thoughts on the matter. Had he really sounded that stuffy and critical when he preached on that topic weeks ago? He also wondered if Carol ever missed a podcast of his sermons and wished that she would for he didn't know whatever of his own words might come back to haunt him again over the next few weeks in her company.

"Will, what are your thoughts on the matter of Elizabeth's seemingly frivolous nature, not to mention that of her family? Aside from Jane," Carol added when her brother's intake of breath indicated a ready argument.

"I do not think it beneficial to discuss other people's flaws when they are not present to contribute to the conversation or benefit from its content." Darcy answered curtly, wondering why this was not more true of himself.

The conversation quickly turned, thanks to Charlie, to mutually agreeable topics. A short time later Charlie indicated he was ready to call it a night.

"I better head up to the room Will, I need a full eight hours if I'm going to sound at all coherent when I teach my session."

"Will, can I get you another cup?" Carol asked eagerly.

"No thanks, Carol." Darcy responded rising along with Charlie. "I think I could use some sleep right now too."

Carol's face fell, but she gathered up her purse and accompanied her brother and Will to the elevators. They parted ways when Carol exited at the third floor with a plan to meet for breakfast before the opening session.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane and Elizabeth went for an early morning run along the Charles, enjoying the beautiful fall foliage. When they returned Carol had already left. They showered and got ready while they discussed their plans for the day.

"We still have an hour before the opening session. Should we grab some breakfast? I think there's a buffet in the lobby." Elizabeth asked while she threw her long hair into a ponytail.

Jane, who was still deliberating over her outfit, didn't answer.

"Earth to Jane." She teased, smiling at her sister in the full length mirror. "The dark jeans look great with that sweater."

"Thanks." Jane responded, slipping into the suggested pair and then giving her sister her full attention. "You said something about breakfast."

Before Elizabeth could answer the room phone rang from between the beds. Elizabeth moved to answer it. Jane returned to her perusal of her appearance choosing to add a necklace and some lip gloss to achieve the desired look. When Elizabeth hung up the phone Jane looked at her for an explanation.

"That was Charlie," Elizabeth began, watching her sister's smile and blush with pleasure, "apparently the three of them are down at breakfast and Carol forgot to tell us to meet them."

"Oh great." Jane grabbed her purse and Bible.

"Yeah great." Elizabeth said with less enthusiasm as she packed her cell phone, Bible and i-pad in a tote bag.

"You know I'm sure it just did slip her mind, but part of me wonders if Carol forgot to tell us about breakfast on purpose."

Elizabeth, who was absolutely sure Carol excluded them on purpose, was surprised her trusting sister had also reached this conclusion.

"To be honest I think she is jealous of you." Jane added.

"Of me? What do you mean?"

"I think she may be interested in Will."

"Yeah it takes all of three seconds in their company to pick up on that tidbit." Elizabeth answered with a laugh.

"Ok ok," Jane responded as they got out of the elevator and followed the signs to the restaurant.

"How would that make her jealous of me?" Elizabeth asked as they reached the hostess stand and began searching for Charlie and company.

"I think she may have noticed that Will looks at you an awful lot and seems to listen intently when you speak." She said this quickly as Charlie had spotted them and was approaching. Elizabeth stood open mouthed for a moment and then she set off in Charlie and Jane's wake thinking how off the mark her sweet naïve sister was. Jane thought everyone was or should be interested in Elizabeth.

The sisters sat down, Jane beside Charlie. Elizabeth took the other empty chair which was next to Will who of course had Carol on his other side. After giving their drink orders to the white shirted waiter they all went up to the buffet. Elizabeth couldn't decide between eggs and waffles so she heaped both onto her plate, with a side of bacon. Carol, whose large plate contained only half of a grapefruit, looked at Elizabeth's plate in horror.

"My, what a healthy appetite." She observed when they were all seated.

"Oh breakfast is Lizzy's favorite meal." Jane responded.

"Mine too." Charlie said.

"So we see." Darcy added eyeing Bingley's overloaded plate.

"We can't all get by on just fiber cereal and a banana."

"Overeating is very unattractive Charles." Carol reprimanded while taking a small bite of her grapefruit.

"Of course Carol," he responded with smile and a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "The enjoyment of food is clearly what's doing in this great nation of ours."

"You shouldn't dismiss the impact of gluttony dear brother."

"No certainly," Elizabeth chimed in after a few bites of her Belgian waffle. "but I think what Charlie meant to imply was that there are other more serious issues we could expend our time addressing and rectifying."

"Does that mean that we must fix problems in sequential order only based on their seriousness?" Will challenged with a raised brow at Elizabeth.

"No," Elizabeth responded swallowing her bacon. "It's just that there are an array of important and pressing problems that would benefit from the time and attention given to less serious issues by some people."

"But don't certain people have certain passions for certain issues which they should pursue even if those issues might seem unimportant to others."

"Right," Carol piped up having consumed her entire breakfast in record time. "Aren't we all designed that way in fact?"

"I think Elizabeth's point is that some issues can and should be seen as objectively more important than others. Like say world hunger should matter more to us all than say a theological disagreement like infant baptism." Charlie offered.

"Of course you think we should avoid any deep theological arguments, Charles. You so despise deep thoughts." Carol said with disdain, eying Darcy for agreement.

"I don't mind deep thoughts Carol, I just think some people spend all their time and energy debating things we may never have an answer to this of heaven when there are real problems to be tackled in the wide world." With that Charlie gave his attention back to his breakfast.

"But if we don't debate issues of theological importance what is the point of church and seminary?" Carol asked in a superior tone.

"I have never thought of churches or seminaries as places to debate theology and ignore the problems of the world." Elizabeth observed having been drawn from the enjoyment of her breakfast by the interesting nature of the debate.

"But if churches and places of Christian higher learning don't focus on doctrine and theology won't they produce ignorant and ill-equipped Christians?" Darcy asked Elizabeth.

"Certainly," Carol agreed with enthusiasm before Elizabeth had a chance to respond. "or do you not think the prevailing ignorance of scripture in the American church is a problem?"

"We need to be equipping the men and women who will lead the church with a firm foundation of biblical knowledge, theology and church history." Darcy agreed looking to Elizabeth for her response.

"Will only thinks these things are of vital importance because he is such a highly regarded expert in them all." Charlie said with a wink at Elizabeth.

"I agree these things are important" Elizabeth began, first addressing Charlie then turning to Will, "but what I, and I think Charlie, are saying is that the church cannot be focused on doctrine to the exclusion of those issues which impact the lives of people every day like hunger, poverty , racism and political oppression."

"The social gospel." Carol summed up with disdain.

"There is only one gospel, Carol." Elizabeth answered. "We do it a disservice if we focus exclusively on one aspect over another. Jesus not only cast out demons and preached the kingdom of God He also healed the sick, fed the hungry and challenged the corruption of the social order of His day."

"Exactly." Charlie agreed with a smile of triumph at Carol.

"Well put, Elizabeth." Will added. Elizabeth was afraid she had spoken too passionately and would offend the austere Pastor, but her passion was always displayed with such a combination of conviction and vulnerability that it rarely offended. In fact Will was nothing but intrigued by her in that moment. Carol may have been offended but Elizabeth's manner of expression could not really be blamed for that.


	5. Chapter 5

The group sat together for the morning address and then headed in various directions for different sessions. Charlie had chosen to attend the session on church management, Jane went to a discussion on children's ministry and Elizabeth was looking forward to her session which was on equipping female church members to serve in ministry. Carol was attending a session on Church history that Elizabeth was sure Will would be at as well.

Elizabeth took a seat at the front table in the room marked for the equipping session. She was surprised to find Darcy sitting at that same table, notebook out. Sure she must be in the wrong room she glanced up at the dry erase board at the front which confirmed this was in fact where she intended to be.

"Will, I think you may be in the wrong room." She said tentatively.

Will looked up when he heard his name and could not help but smile when he saw who was addressing him. As a result of the unfamiliar sensation Elizabeth calling him by his first name gave him he had no idea what she had said.

"Excuse me?" He responded, a little more sharply than he intended.

"This session is on equipping women for ministry." She informed him, sure he would make a hasty exit immediately. He remained in his seat.

"Yes I know." He said with a smile. He guessed that Elizabeth had decided he was the kind of pastor who resented rather than welcomed women serving in the church. He would be happy to surprise her on that score. He watched as she cautiously sat down, leaving one empty seat between them. It looked to him like she was having an internal debate as she unpacked her materials. He was right. Elizabeth was deciding which would be more awkward ignoring Will Darcy or talking to him.

"Do you have many women on staff at your church?" She asked with skepticism. Surely he liked women to remain in the domestic sphere like many of his conservative evangelical colleagues.

"Yes." Was his brief answer. He smiled and realized he enjoyed baiting her, that this was somewhat immature and that he was going to do it anyway. "We have four female secretaries, several women who work in children's ministry and of course our director of women's ministry is in fact a woman."

"Figures." Elizabeth muttered. Before she could respond further Darcy went on.

Elizabeth muttered. Before she could respond further Darcy went on.

"We also have a female business administrator and two female pastors." He finished with a small smile.

What flashed through Elizabeth's mind was the classic admonition not to judge a book by its cover. Before silently arguing that this advice is harder to follow when the cover is particularly arrogant and obnoxious she acknowledged Darcy's small triumph with a smile of her own.

"I should not have assumed." She admitted.

"True." Darcy agreed somewhat smugly. Perhaps that cover is not so inaccurate, Elizabeth thought.

There was no time for further evaluation on either side. A small man took his place behind the small podium and began a lengthy powerpoint presentation. Elizabeth focused most of her attention on the speaker only occasionally daydreaming about things she might rather be doing. This list became longer and longer as the hour wore on. She thought perhaps the content of the lecture wasn't so bad, but it was hard to tell as the delivery by the small, soft-spoken balding speaker was truly awful. Once in a while Elizabeth would glance at Darcy to see how harshly he was judging this seriously lacking speaker, but his impassive face gave nothing away.

"That was something." Elizabeth said as they packed up their belongings.

"Yes I think several important points were made." Darcy responded.

"That is true, but I think the delivery could have been a little more dynamic."

"Keeping an audience's attention is certainly the work of a Sunday morning preacher, but I should think at a conference such as this the lecturers may focus more on content and depend on their audience to stay focused solely based on their desire to learn."

"I hardly think that just because we are all allegedly mature Christians we should be subjected to lectures whose authors and deliverers have made no effort to hold our interest."

They walked as they spoke, toward the main conference room.

"Your interest in enhancing your work at your church was not enough to force you to pay attention to something that might benefit you and those around you?" He challenged.

"Of course it was." She replied testily. "I usually find any talk on such matters interesting simply by virtue of it being so relevant to my life, but there is a point at which even my attention wanders when I have to strain to catch every word and spend extra mental energy to unravel convoluted sentence structure."

They had reached the main room and Darcy excused himself to prepare for his lecture. Thinking that Darcy needed someone like Carol, who would only ever reinforce his pompous opinions Elizabeth set off to find Jane. She did this by the expedient method of seeking Charlie's tall form in the midst of the crowd sure her small sister would be nearby.

"Hey guys." She greeted them as they reached some seats toward the front of the hall. "Can I sit with you?"

"Of course Lizzie, I saved a seat for you." Jane told her. Elizabeth took her seat on the other side of Jane.

"How was your seminar?"

"Enlightening" Elizabeth replied with a smile, "and yours?"

"Oh I learned a lot."

"I did as well," Bingley added leaning over Jane to speak to Elizabeth. "Although our speaker was something less than dynamic."

"Mine too!" Elizabeth said.

They had no time to commiserate on their mutual lack of quality speakers as the conference MC had made his way to the microphone to announce the start of the pre-lunch session. Bingley sat back in his chair and Elizabeth noted with pleasure that he stole several glances at her beautiful sister before seeming to master himself with a focus on the happenings up on the stage. Elizabeth made herself focus as well.

The MC, who had thus far mixed what seemed to most to be a perfect blend of humor and seriousness, was introducing the morning speaker. Although certain she would not be entertained by Darcy's presentation and uncertain as to whether she would be educated she knew at least she would be given more fodder for her growing contempt for his arrogance and unfriendly nature. How could he not display these dominant traits in a one hour lecture?

As Darcy took to the podium he shook hands with and made a laughing comment to the man who had introduced him. Elizabeth and her companions noticed a commotion at the end of their row. Carol was making her way to them, and the empty seat Bingley had saved for her. People were having to rise to allow her by and at least one coffee was spilled and one foot stepped on. The latter resulted in a not so quiet exclamation of pain which drew even Darcy's eye from up on the stage. Carol sat down with a flourish and began noisily digging through her bag for her notebook and pen. Once she found it beneath half a dozen make-up compacts, three packs of gum and a hairbrush she turned to her brother.

"My seminar, which by the way taught me nothing I hadn't already learned from Darcy's second book, went a full ten minutes over." Her voice was incredulous and loud. Bingley had never quite learned how to quiet his sister when she got going so he chose to ignore her and make a show of focusing all of his attention on the stage. Carol was undeterred.

"I mean really, as if anything that man had to say would be worth missing Darcy's address." She declared in an equally loud voice. While the aforementioned address began she continued, "it's absurd and I intend to mention it to the conference organizers." Finally Bingley's tactic of complete lack of attention had some effect and she reduced her complaints to loud tsks for the next few minutes.

Elizabeth, who like most of her row and several surrounding it, had heard Carol's complaint noted that the rest of those who had attended Carol's session had taken seats in the back joining the session late while not causing the distraction Carol had.

Darcy spoke for almost an hour, but to the audience it seemed like merely minutes. Despite his protest to Elizabeth that the conference speakers had no responsibility to engage listeners who should want to learn he seemed to naturally draw in everyone with interesting anecdotes, occasional jokes and an organized and compelling presentation. Elizabeth would have been pleasantly surprised had she not been looking forward to being bored and annoyed. Charlie, as always, was impressed with his friend and feeling somewhat inferior, but somehow not envious. Jane was happy to learn from Darcy and thankful for his skill in delivery and content. Carol never quite got over the great tragedy of an overlong morning session. She could not have said what Darcy's talk was about, but for her previous perusal of his notes at breakfast when he went up for seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

After the session the crowd began to disperse for lunch. Darcy was surrounded by people thanking him for his presentation and seeking follow up input. Charlie, Jane and Elizabeth decided it was best to head to lunch without him as he could be detained a while. Charlie said he would text Will where they were so he could meet them if he chose. Carol did not take part in this discussion as she was too busy waiting for an opening in which to dart up front to at least stand by Darcy while he doled out advice or accepted accolades. Unfortunately she did not find such an opening before her brother included her in the lunch plan and she had no respectable reason to refuse.

Halfway through lunch at a nearby diner Will joined them. They all congratulated him on a great talk and the group spent most of the meal discussing their morning sessions and Will's talk. Carol got in as many compliments as were possible between complaints about her session speaker.

"I mean, Will seriously you have to talk to someone about this man. He should not be allowed to speak again." She complained.

Darcy, who had been trying to ignore her complaints felt compelled to answer, despite the loud call of his half finished Roast beef sandwich.

"Who was the speaker again?" He asked.

After Carol named him and before she could once again list her 27 criticisms in alphabetical order Will responded, "I think he is a fine speaker. Moreover he is very knowledgeable in the subject area. I'd hate to think his lack of fireworks in his presentation caused you to miss out on a very fine lecture."

With that he dove back into his sandwich. Shortly after Jane noticed the time. They quickly finished their meals in silence in order to get back to the hotel in time for the next session. That night Lizzie and Jane were treated to another round of complaints by Carol about her afternoon session, the inadequacy of the dinner banquet and the general lack of quality people she encountered throughout the weekend. As Lizzie tried to tune Carol out and find solace in sleep she thought with joy about their departure in the morning.

The group met for breakfast before the final all conference session. It was a quiet affair. Jane and Charlie seemed more interested in stealing glances than starting conversation. Lizzie was tired and crabby from being kept up last night by Carol's endless complaints and thus in no mood to aid Carol in her quest to engage a quieter than usual Darcy in conversation. After the session the fivesome piled in to their car once again and headed home.

Upon their arrival Jane and Lizzie were met by their family who had invaded their apartment. They were quizzed by their mother and younger sisters about ever moment of the weekend. Every moment outside of the sessions that is. They were not at all interested in hearing about what the sisters learned about church ministry, history or administration. They were interested in the behavior of members of the opposite sex. For Mrs. Bennet this meant she wanted to hear about every interaction between Charlie and Jane. For Lydia and Katie this meant they wanted to hear about any cute guys attending the conference, working at the hotel or spotted at any moment. They soon tired of listening and launched into tales of their antics over the weekend at a friend's bonfire and a trip to the mall. Lizzie listened just long enough to be worried about their common sense and then excused herself to unpack. Jane escaped soon after when mother and daughters decided to squeeze in a shopping trip before dinner.

"Who was mother talking about when she mentioned a house guest coming tomorrow?" Lizzie asked Jane when they had settled in for a macaroni and cheese dinner.

"Oh the son of Frank Collins is coming to stay with them."

"Frank Collins?" Elizabeth responded with surprise. "Didn't he die? And weren't he and Dad still not talking at the time?"

"Yeah, he died about a year ago and apparently stayed mad at Dad to the end. Don't you remember?"

"No I don't think I heard about this."

"Well it's not as if Dad talked about it at all, but mother could not be stopped, but I guess you were not around so much at the time because you had just started your job."

"Right, right I remember hearing about it now, but I never got all of the details from Dad."

"Well when he got sick Frank sent Dad an angry letter outlining all of his grievances against him, mostly stemming from that business deal which brought on the estrangement in the first place. Even after 15 years he was quite bitter. It was pretty harsh and then we heard a few weeks later that he died. I don't think Dad ever forgave himself for not trying one more time to reconcile."

"Well I guess I understand that, but I mean a man who is willing to throw away 40 years of friendship over a misunderstanding related to financing and business was never really a man worthy of our father anyway." Lizzie stated her thoughts as she had many times before over the estrangement between her father and his former best friend and business partner.

After a moment of thought she added, "I still don't understand though why is his son coming to visit the family? We haven't seen or spoken to any of the Collins' for almost twenty years?"

"This is where it gets interesting," Jane said with a wink. "Apparently Collin, and yes the son's name is Collin Collins, is about to become a missionary in Malawi. He is traveling to a few specific churches to fundraise over the next six months and asked to spend what time he can spare from the woman who is his primary sponsor with our family."

"That is interesting. I would love to talk to him. He must have a lot of interesting stories and insights into the state of missions today."

"I wouldn't expect too much Lizzie," Jane cautioned.

"Meaning?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well just that maybe even though he is to be a missionary he may not be the deep thinker you expect."

"And you know this how?" Elizabeth demanded.

"I may have checked out his Facebook page." Jane admitted, looking quite ashamed.

Elizabeth immediately went into her bedroom to retrieve her laptop. Within minutes she had signed in to Jane's Facebook account and found Collin Collins. It wasn't too hard as he accounted for the first, fourth, seventh and tenth items on her sisters' news feed. Apparently he was into the online quizzes. The sisters learned that the Biblical character he was most like was Jesus, his theme song would be Amazing Grace and the celebrity he most closely resembled was Billy Graham. He also posted a link to an article about why Jesus was a Republican. Elizabeth quickly shifted her expectations of their family's guest. He may not bring stimulating conversation or challenging thoughts, but he certainly would provide her with a source of amusement. She wondered if this in fact was why her father agreed to the visit. He did love a good laugh especially in the form of a quirky character.

At the appointed time Collin arrived at the Bennett's home. As their mother had insisted on it Jane and Lizzie were there with the rest of the family to welcome him. His greeting and subsequent behavior at dinner confirmed all of Lizzie and her father's high hopes for amusement, but by the end of the night the latter began to question the wisdom of allowing such an open ended visit with no definite end date to look forward to.

Upon his entrance into the small foyer of the modest Bennett home Mr. Collins immediately began to praise the house's beauty and grandeur while at the same time extolling the greater virtues of his own humble life on the mission field and even more so the very humble home and belongings of his primary benefactor a Mrs. Lewis Debourgh. His pride in his and her humility was somewhat hard to follow.

"Although her home is obviously larger than this, it would have to be as she has occasion to host many an important figure in the evangelical community, and although her furniture and other belongings are far grander, of course they would be as she comes from a wealthy family, you might not have known this as she chose such a humble course heading onto the mission field when she was just eighteen, her home simply wreaks of humility and self denial. Why even the swimming pool and tennis courts are subdued and although elegant not at all overwhelming."

All of this was said before he taken the seat offered to him on the Bennett's worn, but not quite humble enough couch. After sitting and accepting the offer of a cup of coffee he was off and running again. His favorite subject was making itself clear.

"Mrs. Lewis Debourgh is such an affable hostess, her home is always bustling with some of the most important Christian leaders of our day. Quite an exciting place to launch my humble missionary career." After a quick sip of coffee he continued, "it would not be unreasonable to call her one of America's finest hostesses. And she never allows her guests to leave without first offering the most splendid and important advice on living a life of Christian humility and sacrifice. She can't abide the over indulgence of my generation."

Lizzie took advantage of his next sip to ask a question and hopefully preserve her and her family from what appeared to be an imminent lecture on Mrs. Lewis Debourgh's thoughts on the frivolity of Generation X.

"Does she have any children?"

"Why yes." Collin answered with a broad smile. "Her son has just turned twenty-five. He is currently pursuing a Master of Divinity degree. Her daughter Anne is five years younger and is a very lovely and well mannered young lady."

Lizzie, who did not consider this high praise but suspected Frank did, asked if she was attending college or what her career plans were.

"Mrs. Lewis DeBourgh does not believe in college education for women unless it is to enter an acceptable female profession such an teaching or nursing and as she deems both fields beneath Anne, rightfully so given her wealth and pedigree as the daughter of preeminent missionaries, she will not allow her to go. Mrs. Debourgh believes that women have too long neglected the domestic arts and this is why they are not able to keep their husbands in their marriages or prevent their children from indulging in sex and drugs. She schools Anne at home in these important things."

Before Lizzie could recover from her shock that this woman did not believe in college for women, that there were only a few acceptable fields for women or that she thought her daughter was above these fields her father jumped in with a question of his own. He never could resist starting a debate, but Frank proved more diplomatic than he had given him credit for.

"That certainly seems like an old fashioned belief Frank," he began, "do you think women should be educated beyond the domestic arts?"

"I confess that while I have the utmost respect for Mrs. Lewis DeBourgh's opinions in this case I disagree somewhat. I think college, an appropriate Christian college, can benefit young ladies by teaching them to think seriously about biblical and theological matters. This is important for any wife and mother."

"And if a young lady desires to be something other than a wife and mother?" Lizzie challenged.

"I do believe there are many fields where women can work, but I still think a woman's highest calling and privilege is motherhood."

"And then is a man's highest calling fatherhood?" She countered.

"Well no," Frank began, as Lizzie's obvious ire began to penetrate even his obtuse mind, "But then men and women were created for different purposes."

"Different but equal?" She asked with a quirked brow. "Somehow I think that works out as well as another similar sounding philosophy."

"Yes, right."

Realizing he had no idea she was challenging and disagreeing with him Lizzie decided it was not worth debating further with someone so unequal to the task. Fortunately her father claimed Collin's attention next with questions about the mission field and his work in Africa. Even Collin Collins couldn't render such a topic completely uninteresting so the family, apart from Lydia and Katie, listened with real interest to his descriptions of the landscape, the people and the church of the small town he had twice visited and would soon return to as a missionary. After a few minutes however he managed to steer the conversation back to Mrs. Lewis DeBourgh once again. It was then that Lizzie and her father developed an uncharacteristic need to help with the clearing of the table. They even went so far as to stay in the kitchen to load the dishwasher, clean all of the serving platters, pots and pans and wipe down the counters. When Mrs. Bennett entered the kitchen half an hour later she delighted at their progress and was not at all suspicious of their motives.

Jane and Elizabeth returned home shortly after dessert was finished and even Jane could not find much complimentary to say about their parents' houseguest. Since their mother seemed anxious to have Elizabeth in Collin's company as much as possible she and Jane could not avoid socializing with Collin Collins as much as they might have wished. He even unexpectedly dropped by the church offices one afternoon to take Lizzie to lunch. Certain Collin had not asked her nor had she volunteered the information about where she worked Elizabeth thought one of her parents might have sent him. At first she thought her father might have done so simply to get the man out of his house, but the conversation over lunch convinced her her mother was behind her awkward afternoon.

When Elizabeth and Collins returned from their meal they found an unfamiliar face wandering about the church lobby.

"Can I help you?" Elizabeth asked. When he turned to face her Elizabeth was struck by his dark eyes and handsome face. He was a foot or so taller than her and his amused smile and unkempt black hair created an altogether pleasing picture.

"Yes, thank you." He said and Elizabeth added a deep voice to his list of pleasant characteristics. "I am George Wickham." It really wasn't his fault his name was lame, Elizabeth told herself.

"I am Elizabeth." She told him extending her hand. George took it and while seeming to shake it, to Elizabeth it felt more like a caress and lasted longer than was perhaps necessary in the moment. Apparently, Collin thought so too as he used his body to break the contact and introduce himself while he was at it.

"And I am Collin Collins." He said replacing Elizabeth's hand with his own. George shook it, with possibly a little extra force as Collins winced slightly before taking his hand back.

"Nice to meet you both." George said pleasantly. "Perhaps you could direct me. I am doing sound for Prophet, the worship band that is performing here tonight, and I seem to have lost them."

"Oh I am so looking forward to attending the Worship Service _tonight_." Elizabeth said. "Have you been with them long? I really enjoy their style and their original songs are so moving we have started to incorporate them into our services. I was so glad they were able to squeeze in an event here before they head in to Boston." Berating herself for her slight rambling Elizabeth paused her speech to give the handsome newcomer a chance to answer.

"I have only been with them since they moved through New York last month. I live upstate and was introduced to Adam, their manager, at a time when they had just lost their own sound person and so here I am."

Lucky me, Elizabeth thought. They stood there another moment before Collin reminded her of his question.

"Where is he supposed to go, Elizabeth?"

"Oh right," she said a little embarrassed. "The main music room behind the worship center has been set aside for the band. I can show you."

"Elizabeth," Collin placed a detaining hand on her arm.

"Oh,CollinI am so sorry." She said. "Here are your leftovers. See you later." With a smile she turned from him to George. "This way."

Collin tried to say something further to keep Elizabeth with him, but she seemed not to have heard as she and George were soon out of sight. Never one to see the obvious when he wished it otherwise Collin hopped in his car and headed back to the Bennetts thinking fondly of his progress at lunch in securing Elizabeth's affections.

Elizabeth stayed only a few minutes after showing George the music room. He introduced her to the band and they all chatted for a while about their recent events and some of the places they would be visiting in their month long tour along the east coast. Thinking it best not to add to the possible impression she may have given George with her distracted behavior earlier Elizabeth went back to her office as the band moved in to the worship center for a sound check.

At the end of the day Elizabeth did find her way back to the music room hoping to perhaps say a quick good night to the handsome George Wickham. Much to her chagrin she found several of the youth group teens were already there, her sisters among them. Many of the kids were talking with the band members, but Kate and Lydia were focused exclusively on George Wickham aiming their practiced smiles and intermittent giggles directly at him.

"Lizzie," Kate said upon spotting her elder sister. "Come and meet George. He does sound for the band."

Elizabeth made her way through the room to her sisters.

"We've met already." George said smoothly, his eyes on Elizabeth. "These are your little sisters?" he asked seeming to inject extra emphasis on the word little.

"Yes." Elizabeth confirmed with a smile.

"And so I can assume you will be in attendance tonight at your Aunt's family dinner which they have just invited me to?" He asked with a smile and a raised brow.

"Yes, but please don't feel obligated. My sisters," she said with a censorious look in their direction, "can be very demanding, but I'm sure you have other obligations."

"Are you kidding," George laughed. "we are all looking forward to a home cooked meal!"

This sentiment was seconded by the half dozen men and women from the band who had remained long enough to be included in the invitation.

"Well, great then." Elizabeth said with a questioning glance at her sisters. Lydia pretended not to notice but Kate came over to reassure her.

"Aunt Mary asked us to invite the band to dinner and that's why we stopped by to see who was around and interested." Kate explained quickly not wanting her sister to pass judgment and find her wanting as seemed to be the case so often lately. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, Kate." Elizabeth reassured her. "I thought maybe Lydia just spontaneously invited everyone and I was wondering what Auntie would think when six hungry men and women stormed through her door expecting to be fed along with the rest of us.

"You know how she likes to entertain us young people." Kate laughed. "She has the youth group over every week! She says it's the only thing that keeps her young at heart in light of Uncle Austin being such a . . . ."

"Crumudgeon?" Lizzie offered thinking what a contrast her stoic placid uncle was to her vivacious and rowdy aunt.

"Exactly!" Kate agreed. "She will be pleased with this crowd." As she said this the band began to make their way out of the room and Lizzie found herself looking forward to seeing all of them at her aunts. Maybe one more than others.

Jane and Elizabeth arrived at their Aunt's house a little late as Lizzie was uncharacteristically indecisive about what outfit to wear. Jane, being Jane, kept her teasing to a minimum. They arrived just as their Aunt had laid out a very substantial buffet. The sisters got in line and filled their plates. Once he found her Collin stayed very close to Elizabeth's side.

"Auntie Phila has certainly outdone herself." Jane noted as they moved to the living room. "I think I'll be over there with her, please let me introduce you to our Aunt, Collin." Jane said with a conspiratorial smile in her sister's direction. Elizabeth looked after her with mild curiosity until George appeared by her side.

"Hello old friend." He said with a charming smile. Elizabeth smiled in return. They found two seats together in front of a large window. Placing their plates on the sill they talked and ate in relative privacy while noise and chaos reigned around them.

"I heard Prophet are not the only celebrities in the area." George said between bites.

"Really?"

"Indeed, Lydia told me that Will Darcy is here as well."

"Oh that is true." Elizabeth answered. "I mean he is not here exactly." She clarified looking around the room. "This gathering would perhaps not quite meet his exacting standards but he has been staying with a friend nearby."

"Yes, I suppose that is likely true. About his exacting standards I mean."

"Do you know Will Darcy?" Elizabeth asked with some surprise.

"I do." George said, enunciating each word and leaning in toward Elizabeth. "I have known him most of my life in fact."

"What a small world." Elizabeth said taking a bite of her dinner, but not really tasting it. She longed to ask about their austere visitor, but didn't know how to begin without seeming nosy or worse, interested. "Have you gotten in touch with him to let him know you are in town?"

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea." George answered leaning back in his chair, but still looking at Elizabeth as though he had more to say.

Lydia rushed over at that moment to show George a video she had found on You Tube which showed him and the band at an outdoor festival they had performed at weeks ealier. He laughed with her at his awful haircut and then smiled when she flitted away to show one of the band members.

"So where were we?" he asked Elizabeth with a smile.

Trying hard to remember every Bible verse she had ever read about the unwise and immoral nature of gossip Elizabeth answered simply, "I think between myself and my sisters you will not get a bite of my Aunt's delicious food in you."

"I have neglected the feast somewhat." George conceded taking a large bite and then putting his plate on the sill again "But please do not think conversation with someone as interesting and charming as you is the same level of distraction as your little sisters' . . . pleasant but childish antics. Nor would they be welcomed equally by me." As he said this George had once again leaned toward Elizabeth. When he finished speaking he picked up his plate and resumed eating for a few minutes. Elizabeth did likewise. After a while George picked up the conversation again.

"So you have met Will Darcy?"

"Yes." Elizabeth replied tentatively. Then unwilling to close the door completely to any disclosures he might want to make she added, "my sister and I attended a conference in Boston with him and some others a few weeks ago."

"Was he the main speaker at the event?"

"Yes, he was."

"I'm not surprised. I don't think he would attend an event that didn't feature him prominently." George offered. "Were you impressed with his legendary oratory skills?"

To Elizabeth this seemed like a challenge. Wanting to be fair and yet loathe to forfeit the camaraderie she felt hinged on her negative opinion of Will she said, "his speaking skills are certainly not exaggerated, but perhaps when he steps off the stage there is something to be desired."

"Ha exactly!" George said slapping his knee. "He is a great speaker to be sure, but what of his ability to interact with us commoners? Not so skilled there. I shouldn't speak so however, although I owe Will nothing his father was always very good to me and out of respect for him I must not . . .be as open as I could be about the son."

This cryptic statement was all Elizabeth was to get for a time. Lydia and Kate came over once again this time dragging George away. Collin found Elizabeth just as she was catching her friend Charlotte up the weekend conference. She introduced them and then excused herself to use the bathroom. Upon her return she saw that Charlotte seemed happy enough to be in conversation with their pedantic houseguest and so she tiptoed back to the kitchen. Later she looked up from washing a dish to find George next to her ready to take it, towel in hand. They worked in a comfortable silence through the plates. When Elizabeth started scrubbing a casserole dish George resumed their previous conversation.

"So is Will around much - I mean socially?" he asked.

"Probably more than he wants to be." Elizabeth answered easily. "His friend Charlie seems to really love people and I think drags him to more things than he would otherwise be comfortable with."

"That sounds like Will. He never likes to take the trouble to get to know new people. I guess when your pedigree and connections are as good as his why bother?" he took the clean dish and began drying it.

"How do you know him?" Elizabeth asked unable to stifle her own curiosity.

"Will's father, George Darcy, was my parents' landlord. Well, I mean that's how they met, but by the time I came along he and my father were good friends and my father had come to manage not only the building we lived in but several of Mr. Darcy's buildings, commercial and residential**, **in Albany."

"You were named after him?"

"Yes, and he was my godfather." George told her.

"That is a close connection." Elizabeth said wondering what could have happened to break the bonds between the families.

"Yes, Will and I practically grew up together. His Dad even paid for me to go to the same private Christian boarding school as Will for highschool. That's probably where things started to go south for the two of us."

"How so?" Elizabeth asked handing him another dish.

"Well, I am what you might call social. I like being around people and generally speaking most people like me too."

"I had noticed that." She laughed thinking it a modest understatement.

"Well, you may also have noticed Will is . . . not quite so social and perhaps not quite as well liked."

"I had noticed that as well." She agreed thinking this also an understatement and she gave George credit for some delicacy.

"Well we started to argue some and began to hang out in different circles. I stayed close to his father . In fact Mr. Darcy began to take me around when he looked in on his properties. He started teaching me how he ran this part of his business. Often he would tell me that as he knew Will's inclination was to work in ministry, his mother's family business in a way, anyway Mr. Darcy told me he would need someone he could trust to oversee the Darcy family holdings. I cannot know for sure but I think that with enough training he may have trusted me with this task. He certainly invested a lot of time in teaching me how things worked. Anyway, after highschool I rarely saw Will. He went off to college and I went back home to work for my Dad. That's when Mr. Darcy started taking me under his wing so to speak. Long story short after Mr. Darcy died, five years ago this March, Will fired me and not wanting to put my Dad in the middle of it I left New York to try and make a living out of the Darcy shadow.

"That's terrible!" Elizabeth declared forgetting the dishes for the moment and turning to face George. "How could he just fire you like that? You were working for your own father."

"Who worked for his family and when his father died he was left in charge of all of their holdings. Including some very dilapidated old buildings full of very low income families we had been trying to get him to update, at least make safe. That may have had a lot to do with my firing. I wouldn't let up about making those places more habitable and I think Will was afraid if I got loud enough people might start to question his family's standing as pillars of our community. We couldn't have that."

Elizabeth was more surprised than she could say in that moment. Her negative opinion of Will Darcy had been almost instantaneous and had only been strengthened upon closer examination, but this was beyond anything she had considered.

"I had not thought him as bad as all that." She said honestly after a moment's consideration.

"Well, he certainly doesn't invite scrutiny and of course you would have no reason to suspect him of anything worse than bad manners and tremendous pride."

"Why have you not exposed him? And all of those people still suffering in his slums?"

"I trust my father to do his best by them and it may be too selfish of me, but I cannot forget his father's kindness and love long enough to harm his memory by exposing the hypocrisy of his son. Darcy's behavior would have killed him."

Elizabeth gave him credit for very admirable loyalty and although she was anxious to ask more questions and learn the details of this very damning story she sensed George's angst and sadness and so she changed the subject.

"How about you wash and I dry?" she offered moving him in front of the sink. "I understand Will has a younger sister?"

"Has he talked about her?" George asked quickly.

"No," Elizabeth said. " I think it was Carol who told me about her. Apparently they are BFFs. Which, incidentally, does not exactly recommend the younger Darcy to me. So tell me what you know of her."

"I knew her almost as well as I knew Will." He said resuming his task of washing the dishes as he spoke. "She is five years younger than Will and I so she was never really included in our adventures, but I always liked to show her some attention when she was little as her mother passed away when she was very young and I felt kind of bad for her. She was always nice enough and humble, you know even though I was essentially a member of a family that served hers she never seemed to care. Unlike some other people in the family. Anyway, that was when she was young. As she grew up I'm afraid she learned what had seemed to not come naturally to her – the Darcy pride. We spoke less and less. She is off in California now. I never see her."

"I see." Elizabeth said, mostly because it seemed like she should say something.

"Do you always do all the clean up at your Aunt's affairs?" he asked obediently diving in to the soapy water and scrubbing the dishes he found there. The laughter of her youngest sisters and their Aunt drifted in.

"Often." She admitted. "Jane usually helps, but I think she is too busy texting Charlie Bingley to even know where she is. My Aunt has a great love of company and her everyday life leaves her somewhat isolated so I am happy to help her to enjoy all of the people she so graciously invites in to her home."

"You are very kind, Elizabeth." He said gently and Elizabeth found she liked it when he said her name.

George and Elizabeth did all the dishes and enjoyed a conversation that covered topics from music to movies to restaurants. Not once did either of them return to the subject of Will Darcy although they both wanted to for their own reasons.


	7. Chapter 7

Several nights later Elizabeth found herself once again subjected to Collin and his longing for the social climate of the 1950s as she sat at her parent's dinner table. The monotonous conversation was interrupted by the doorbell. Jane rose to answer and before Collin could recall where in his lecture on the evils of reality TV he had left off she returned with Mr. Bingley in tow. He was profuse in his apologies for having interrupted their meal.

"Please don't worry, Charlie." Elizabeth assured him sincerely. "We do tend to eat rather early around here." She noted the time was 5:30. Most people certainly did not sit down to dinner until well after six, but her house had always had a five o'clock dinnertime. Without too much cajoling Charlie was convinced to sit down with the family and food was heaped onto his place. Soon it came out that he had ventured to the Bennett home to invite them to a party.

"Next Saturday," he told them. "It's not a Halloween party. We're calling it a Harvest party, but I am hoping people will wear costumes!"

"Oh I love costume parties!" Lydia exclaimed with delight.

"Yes, the girls will be going to several Halloween parties next week on Halloween night, but we are all quite free for your event of course." Mrs. Bennett informed him.

"Glad to hear it." Charlie responded probably trying to look at the others as well as Jane, but not really succeeding. Those two stole a few minutes by themselves when everyone moved in to the family room. They remained side by side at the table speaking in low voices punctuated by the occasional laugh. Elizabeth watched them happily from her seat on the couch. Her father had managed to concoct a story about work he had to do and scurried off to his study leaving Elizabeth to pretend interest in Collin's insipid conversation. Her mother liked to appear fascinated as he was after all an eligible single man showing interest in her daughters but in reality news about a party had her as much in a twitter as her youngest daughters and she paid more attention to their varied costume ideas than her houseguest's words.

When Charlie and Jane came in to the living room he announced his need to return home and Elizabeth was glad she and Jane would soon be able to make good their escape as well.

It was a good thing for all the Bennets that they had a costume party to look forward to as the next week brought with it little to entertain and interest and much to wish away. Mr. Bennet, in a rare show of paternal concern, forbade his youngest daughters from attending their planned Halloween parties once he was made aware of a Facebook page started by several of those who would be hosting said parties boasting about the lack of parental presence and abundance of liquor. Even Mr. Bennet couldn't ignore evidence as blatant as this. The party ban caused the younger two to inflict their disappointment on their parents, elder sisters and houseguest to the extent that everyone was avoiding each other by the time the day of Charlie Bingley's party rolled around.

Elizabeth and Jane drove by their parent's house to pick up their youngest sisters as the Bennet car did not accommodate all those currently living under the Bennet roof. Much to Elizabeth's chagrin Mr. Collins managed not only to worm his way in to Jane's car but to get Elizabeth squeezed next to him in the backseat with Lydia. Lydia's elaborate, yet at the same time revealing, Lady Gaga costume made this arrangement almost as uncomfortable physically as it was for Elizabeth's mental state.

The party was in full swing when the Bennet entourage finally found an empty spot on the street and made their way to Charlie's front door. Elizabeth had spent a little more time on her appearance than she had the last time she dawned her Queen Elizabeth costume for Jane's kindergarteners when they were doing a unit on Great Britain. Her auburn hair was piled high on her head and she wore just a touch of make up around her eyes. Jane declared her to be quite beautiful indeed despite the fact that Elizabeth knew no one would even notice her if stood next to her elder sister. Jane was dressed as the sun. Despite Elizabeth's protests she had insisted on wearing the costume she wore every year for the costume parade with her class. The students all dressed as colors of the rainbow and Jane marched at their head as the sun. She modified the costume somewhat for the party and Elizabeth was pleased with the effect. The bright yellow garb was pulled more tightly around her figure allowing it to pass as a dress as opposed to a robe. Jane's golden hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back instead of her usual teacher's pony-tail and was topped by the multi pronged ray head band. The sisters walked in behind Lydia as Lady Gaga and Kate who was dressed as Marilyn Monroe. Her character choice was mostly based on her desire to re-wear her hot pink junior prom dress which Elizabeth still could not believe her parents allowed her to be seen in. Collin, wearing his usual dark top and dark pants claimed to be in a costume and perhaps the large cross he held was part of his costume attempt and the white cloth tied loosely around his neck may have been an attempt at nineteenth century men's fashion, but for the three seconds Elizabeth bothered to ponder it she could not decipher who he was .

The unseasonably warm weather had allowed Charlie to extend his party out on to the large deck which overlooked the lake off the back of the house. White lights were strung all around the rails and large hurricane lamps situated at regular intervals gave the area plenty of light and created a beautiful atmosphere. There was music pouring in from the multitude of speakers situated inside the house and out on the deck. It was very festive atmosphere they were stepping in to as each of the elder Bennet sisters looked around for very particular gentlemen. Jane found hers just after they had walked through the house and stepped onto the deck to enjoy the outside decorations and music.

"Jane. You look beautiful." Charlie said as he stepped in front of the sisters. Jane blushed. "Elizabeth you look lovely too." He added quickly.

"Mr. Bingley." A voice croaked from behind.

"Collin," Charlie said turning around. " So glad you could make it and please call me Charlie. Now let's see we have the Sun, Queen Elizabeth and you are . . . "

Collin spun around dramatically displaying his cross and holding out his arms.

"A Puritan?" Charlie guessed.

"I am Robert Morrison." Collin said as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. When Charlie and the girls still looked confused he explained in the same pedantic tone, "he was the first missionary to China. He translated the Bible into Chinese for the first time. He is very important figure in the history of Protestant missionary work in the world."

"Of course." Charlie said with a smile. " I should have known."

Charlie then drew Jane off to say hello to his sister leaving Elizabeth and Collin standing by the doorway to the deck. Fortunately, Charlotte came shortly thereafter and joined them. She also thought to ask Collin to get them all something to drink and he strode off with alacrity.

"Charlotte," Elizabeth sighed. "Thank you, I cannot abide another soliloquy on the virtues of Mrs. Lewis DeBourgh or the desirability of a good helpmate on the mission field. "

"He does seem to like the sound of his own voice, but the work he endeavors to undertake is important and potentially dangerous so I suppose he has some right to his self righteousness."

"I suppose not." Elizabeth laughed. "I think by its very nature self righteousness is something no one has a right to."

"I see Will Darcy is enjoying his favorite pastime." Charlotte observed.

"And what is that?" Elizabeth asked quickly scanning the groups of people around them to see what he was up to. She found him just in time to lend credence to Charlotte's words.

"Looking at you of course."

He was looking at her, but a moment after their eyes met she looked away so Elizabeth could not know if he continued to look or not.

"I wish he had acceded to his own predilection against the baser socialization of a party and not come tonight. His gravity makes people uneasy." Elizabeth observed.

"He could hardly avoid coming tonight as he is staying here with Charlie." Charlotte pointed out reasonably. "Besides I have heard Carol and Charlie both say he is very easy to talk to and laughs often when with his close friends and family."

"Of course Carol would say that hoping to convince everyone she is currently in the former group and soon to be considered part of the latter and Charlie has a good thing to say about everyone."

"So you discount their opinions because they are eager and amiable respectively?" Charlotte challenged.

"What about George's account? His treatment at the hands of the venerable Will Darcy has to be taken in to account. I have not had a chance to tell you his story. Once you hear it I am sure you will think differently about the illustrious William Darcy."

"I am all ears, but remember whatever the tale it is only Georg's side of it. After all what do we know of him and why should we believe him when he is making a serious accusation about someone behind their back?"

"Must you try and talk me out of my dislike for him? "Elizabeth whined. "It is such a satisfying thing to have a nemesis – you should try it!"

"Well ready your arsenal because your nemesis approaches." Charlotte warned before adding a louder 'excuse me I'll go see what is keeping Collin."

And just like that Elizabeth was all alone as Will Darcy arrived by her side.

"Hello, Elizabeth." He said quietly.

"Hi, Will."

"You look lovely. Queen Elizabeth?"

"Who else?" She said not sure why his very presence annoyed her but determined to make no effort to hide it for his sake. Even if his surprising costume did make him look even more tall, dark and handsome George Wickham's sad face as he related the trouble Will had unjustifiably caused him made her all but impervious to the appeal of Mr. Darcy. "And you are?"

"No one in particular I suppose." He said with a rare smile. "I just like the style and form of the attire of a nineteen century gentleman and so the last time I attended a costume party I found this and wear it now whenever a similar opportunity presents itself."

With that Will tipped his black top hat at Elizabeth.

"I see." Elizabeth said hoping perhaps monosyllabic responses would encourage him to move on sooner.

"May I get you a plate?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"They have just put out the food. Can I get something for you and then perhaps we could eat together?"

"Oh . . I . . .of course, thanks." Elizabeth stammered. Will smiled and went off in the direction of the buffet table.

He returned in short order with two overflowing plates and followed Elizabeth to two seats on the deck.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got a little of everything." He said as they sat down.

"Thank you, this looks great." At least he didn't subscribe to the idea that women had to eat like birds.

"It does. I think Charlie used a restaurant from downtown."

"Yes, I thought it looked familiar. It's from Olivia's. One of my favorite spots."

They ate in silence for a few minutes. The noises of the party swirling around them**. **Music drifted out the French doors. The half dozen clusters of people gathered outside provided sporadic conversation noises. Trying to be subtle about it Elizabeth continued to scan the ever shifting crowds of people for signs of George or anyone from the band. At last she saw a few of the band members, but still no George.

"Looking for someone?" Will asked reminding Elizabeth that despite the minutes of silence he was in fact still there.

"Yes," Elizabeth said absently looking more closely at the group that had just entered which included several of the band mates. When it was clear George was not with them Elizabeth felt disappointed enough to want to make her companion uncomfortable as she suspected his presence might be directly connected to George's absence.

"I was looking for a new friend. I was really hoping to see him tonight."

"Really." He said slowly. "And he is not here?"

"No, it appears not. Perhaps you would know if he was planning on coming as I understand you two go way back."

"Really? And who is this new friend?"

"George Wickham." Elizabeth replied deriving significant satisfaction from the momentary look of shock on Will's face that he quickly concealed.

"Indeed?" Will said after a moment. "I did not know he was in the area or what would bring him here."

It wasn't a question, but Elizabeth chose to answer anyway unwilling to allow the subject to drop quite yet.

"Yes, he is working with Prophet, doing sound I believe. They did a worship event at the church this past weekend. He mentioned he has known you and your family for quite some time."

"He mentioned my family?" Will asked with an edge to his voice Elizabeth had not heard before.

"Yes," she answered somewhat taken aback by the vehemence she heard in Will's question. "He indicated that his father has worked for yours all his life."

"That is true." Will sighed leaning back in his chair. "George's father is a kind and honest man, but I fear his son does not have the same work ethic to say the least."

"Is that so?" Elizabeth nearly laughed. Of course he would have some reason in his own mind for abandoning his father's protégé. "And how does your work allow you time to oversee all of your father's business?"

"The properties are mostly managed by George Wickham, senior. As I said he is a fine man. You are right in that I do not have time for such things in general. But as they are part of my fathers' legacy I do like to stay involved somewhat. I sit on the board as does my sister who I believe may take over the entire business after she has finished school."

"Your sister is still in school?" Elizabeth asked, curious despite herself.

"She is working toward her MBA at Stanford."

Elizabeth was somewhat surprised that Darcy allowed such worldly and in some people's view unwomanly pursuits, but was unsure as to how to question him about it.

"Is business her passion then?" she asked.

"She has a great aptitude for it." He said with a smile Elizabeth had only rarely seen. "I would not like to think business for its own sake is her passion but it is certainly her gifting and she is . . . figuring out how to bring that in line with her beliefs and goals."

It was a more personal revealing answer than she had expected and yet it left her with additional questions she did not feel she could ask.

"Under your guidance?" she asked.

Will laughed softly at that. "Georgie seeks my advice on occasion and I know that my opinion matters to her, but she has her own ideas about most things and although we do not always agree I admire her independent spirit. Until recently she . . . was quite certain of the direction she was headed."

"Did something happen to her recently that changed this?"

"No, I . . ." Will began showing uncharacteristic uncertainty. "She is still young and finding her way." This was said with more of usual formality and stiffness.

Before Elizabeth could ask another question Carol Bingley discovered them and came to sit on Will's other side with her plate.

"So this is where you have been hiding Will Darcy." She chided. "Eliza, you cannot keep party's best conversationlaist to yourself all evening." This was said with what she hoped was good humor, but came out more like plain jealously.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Elizabeth answered sincerely.

"Will, honey." Carol said turning her chair to face his. "Would you be a dear and get me a drink?"

"Of course." He said standing. "What can I get you?"

"Will," Carol laughed. "You know how I never drink alcohol and of course nothing so sugary as soda. I am just so predictable when it comes to my drinking habits."

"So water?" he clarified.

"With lemon, as you know."

"Elizabeth, can I get you anything?

"Rum and coke." She asked sweetly.

Will smiled as if he got the joke, but asked.

"I think they only have wine as far alcohol goes. "

"Too bad." Elizabeth said standing. "I will make my own way to the drinks and see what complicated unpredictable sugary concoction I can come up with."

Will nodded and left in search of Carol's water. Before Elizabeth could depart herself Carol laid a detaining hand on her arm.

"Eliza," she began after Elizabeth turned back. "As a friend, let me warn about letting your attraction to George Wickham blind you to his many faults."

"And what faults are those Carol?" Elizabeth asked annoyed not only at her presumptuous statement but also that she had clearly been eavesdropping on her and Will's conversation.

"He is the son of the Darcy family property manager." She began as if revealing great sin. "He has no known church affiliation and may not even be a believer."

"And so I should not associate with him?" she asked archly.

"I know I would not." Was Carol's smug reply.

"Thank you for the advice, Carol, but my understanding of scripture which I by the way read myself rather than simply letting others tell me what it says, indicates to me that we are to be in this world and not of it and therefore friendship with unbelievers would seem to be something we are to seek out rather than avoid."

With that she left in search of Jane or Charlotte and the aforementioned sugary drink.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlotte found her friend fuming at the soda table. She watched in amusement as Elizabeth tossed ice in a large glass periodically causing them to jump back out due to the ferocity of her efforts. Finally when she went to pop open a can Charlotte felt the need to intervene. If only for the sake of the rug as the can was sure to explode after Lizzie's vigorous shaking.

"Lizzie," she said taking the can from her friend's hand. "Let me do that." As Charlotte let out the pressure with a small press of the can she watched Lizzie try to get a hold of her temper. It was a familiar site. The two had been friends since they were children despite Charlotte being five years older. She knew her friend to be admirably passionate about the things and the people that mattered to her. This passion occasionally manifested itself in bursts of temper that were invariably regretted afterward. Over the years these lapses came less and less, but still the sight of Lizzie counting to ten and taking deep breaths was quite familiar to her best friend.

"Thank you, Charlotte." She said with a smile taking the cup her friend offered.

"What, or should I say who has got you so agitated?" Charlotte asked as the two made their way out onto the deck where the majority of Charlie's guests had likewise migrated.

"Well, large chunks of time in Will Darcy's company are not helpful to my equanimity, but that is not what has gotten me in to this state." She said laughing at herself for a moment.

"What then?" Charlotte asked. The two friends took seats at a small bistro table in one corner of the deck.

"Carol Bingley." Elizabeth sighed.

"Enough said." Charlotte sighed echoing Elizabeth's exasperated tone. They both laughed for a minute before Elizabeth introduced more serious topics.

"I didn't have a chance to tell you the specifics of what I learned from George before so let me do so now!" she declared and then proceeded to relate in detail George's story of his dealings with Will and his family.

"That seems a little hard to believe." Charlotte offered when Elizabeth had finished. "I mean how do we know George isn't just trying to spread rumors to discredit Will?"

"Charlotte I think I am a pretty good judge of character and I can tell you Will Darcy is proud and self righteous enough to eschew all things beyond the theological sphere of his own self importance. He doesn't care about people in general so why would those specifically dependent on his family for their homes be any different. Besides I doubt he would redirect any money from the churches or Christian organizations his family no doubt supports to better the lives of a measly couple thousand people."

"Lizzie." Charlotte responded a bit surprised at her friend's vehemence. " I don't think he is as bad as all that."

"No?"

"No," Charlotte answered calmly. "He is somewhat proud I agree, but he has accomplished a great deal in his life and has come to a place spiritually in terms of his discipline and knowledge that we should all rightly envy. And what does your new friend George have to recommend him?"

"I'm not saying he's perfect or that I know everything there is to know about him, but there is something about him that just makes me trust him. He is so open and natural. Besides, he has no motive I can see to spread lies about the son of a man he loved and respected very much."

"But why is he telling you all of this 5 minutes after meeting you?"

"It wasn't exactly five minutes." Lizzie argued then added. "I think we just sort of had a connection. I'm not saying romantically or anything, but we started talking like we had known each other for years. It was comfortable from the beginning."

"Comfortable, is that what we're calling it now?" Charlotte teased.

Lizzie blushed a little thinking how Charlotte wasn't completely wrong in her conjecture about a possible attraction between her and George, but rather than addressing this she chose to change the subject.

"Well if they are then Jane and Charlie seem quite comfortable with one another." She raised her eyebrows in the direction of the kitchen window. Framed inside were Jane and Charlie their faces only inches apart, smiling and talking.

"Indeed they do." Charlotte answered after following the direction of Elizabeth's look. "Now in her case can't you see the benefit of a formal courtship clearly headed for marriage as opposed to her just being a datable distraction for him while he's here?"

"No," Elizabeth countered. "I don't see how in this case or in any other your philosophy makes sense. Jane doesn't even know Charlie nor does he know her. Why would they commit to any path other than rectifying that particular situation?"

"You know my answer – because dating is a waste of time that results more often than not in hurt, heartbreak and sometimes spiritual compromise."

"But marriage for its own sake between two people who barely know each other can't go anywhere but happily ever after?"

"I know we will never agree on this, but I bet we can agree on dessert – I saw chocolate cake!"

"What are we doing here!" Elizabeth said as they made their way inside. "By the way how did you dispose of our dear friend Collin?"

"My father engaged him in a very serious conversation about his favorite subject."

"**Mrs. Lewis De Bourgh?"**

"What else." Charlotte confirmed.

"You are an invaluable friend." Elizabeth said handing Charlotte a piece of the large chocolate cake arrayed on a packed dessert table.

"Elizabeth." An annoyingly familiar voice called from across the room. Looking to the right and left Elizabeth saw no way to escape and so she turned just in time to see Collin bump and jostle just about everyone he passed making his way to her side.

"Collin," she said with a forced smile. "I was just asking Charlotte where you had gone off to and here you are."

"Here I am." He repeated inanely then seeing her plate full of cake he commented, "are you intending to eat that entire piece?"

"Indeed I am, Collin." She laughed. "And I may have seconds!" With that she made her way to the kitchen still hoping she might find George hidden somewhere. Although she doubted he would have been here all this time and not sought her out. Collin followed in her wake. As they passed by Will Darcy who seemed to be enjoying his own large slice of cake Colin stopped suddenly.

"William Darcy." He exclaimed in the same awkward and high pitched tone he used to call out to Elizabeth a moment before. Collin had stopped abruptly in front of Will and Elizabeth couldn't help but stop too to see what he was about.

"Have we met?" Will asked after swallowing his mouthful of cake. Elizabeth was amused to note the haughty disdain Will injected in to his voice as he glanced down at Collin who was practically bowing at Will's feet having dropped his bottled water, cap on, and napkin. Unsure if the disdain was due to Collin's clumsiness, Will's dislike of people in general or annoyance at being interrupted mid-chocolate cake Elizabeth tried to ascertain Will's feelings by the look on his face. This was difficult as his face now wore its usual mask of indifference after the brief flash of annoyance brightened his dark blue eyes.

"No, Pastor Darcy." Collin said standing up suddenly bottle and napkins in hand. Unfortunately his innate awkwardness did not allow such quick movements as his free hand accidentally swiped the cake from Will's lap. "Oh I am so sorry." He exclaimed with devout sincerity. The next minute or two found Collin at the feet of Will once again as he attempted to place all of the crumbs of cake back on to the plate. Once this task was complete he attempted to hand it to a now standing Will who looked at him sharply making Collin change his mind and place the scrap filled plate on a nearby table instead. Elizabeth may not have been completely successful at stifling a giggle as Will looked at her suddenly when she tried to pass it off as a cough.

"Please, I am so sorry." Collin said again and Elizabeth began to feel sorry for him. So much so she willingly put herself in to a conversation with the two men at the party she most wished to avoid.

"Will," she said stepping between them and placing a hand on Collin's arm hoping to imbibe him with grace enough to not fall a third time in Will Darcy's presence. "This is a friend of our family, Collin Collins. Collin, it seems you recognize Mr. Darcy."

"Of course I do, Elizabeth." He answered patting her hand which she quickly retrieved. "This is William Darcy, renowned author, pastor to thousands, gifted speaker and most importantly nephew to my dear mentor and predecessor on the mission field Mrs. Lewis De Bourgh."

"Oh I did not know you were Mrs. De Bourgh's nephew, Will." Elizabeth said when he seemed disinclined to speak.

"Yes," Will said at last turning to Elizabeth his expression going from incredulity to something akin to humor. "Although I would not rate it as the first of my accomplishments. Perhaps fourth or fifth on the list as I had little to do with it."

"Indeed." Elizabeth said almost laughing at Will Darcy's heretofore undiscovered sense of humor. Collin, being Collin, intervened before a sensible conversation could be had. He did not want either of their attentions too long off of himself.

"And I," he said formally, "am Collin Collins**.** And although I am indeed a friend to Elizabeth Bennett's family that is not my claim to fame shall we say."

"Though it is of course worthy of some praise to have befriended an entire family such as mine is it not, Will?" Elizabeth joked trying to test Will's sense of humor to see if its earlier appearance evidenced a true ability to find laughter around him or only a reluctant and underused reaction to certain situations. Before Will could answer and provide Elizabeth more moments by which to sketch his character Collin spoke up.

"What I meant to say is that, Pastor Darcy, your Aunt has probably told you of my relationship to her and how she is grooming me to resume her and your late Uncle's mission in the wilds of Africa with the people of Malawi." In the mean time I am blessed to be a guest at her home as I prepare to answer this very important calling."

"I did not know that my Aunt was intending to sponsor someone to return to Africa given the circumstances under which she was forced to leave . . . however I wish you God speed in your journey. Excuse me."

"That was curious." Elizabeth said to herself. Unfortunately Collin was near enough that he imagined she spoke to him.

"Not at all, Elizabeth. You are perhaps not as used to associating with such great theological thinkers as am I and they or dare I say we must be given some latitude in occasionally failing to observe social rules as our hearts and minds are inevitably on higher things."

Although not wanting to engage in the many absurdities of this little speech Elizabeth was genuinely curious about something Darcy said and thought perhaps Collin could enlighten her.

"No," she answered him in a voice which she hoped concealed all of her annoyance at his perpetual nearness. "I mean what he said about Mrs. De Bourgh being forced from the mission field. What did he mean?"

"Elizabeth," Collin said in his most condescending voice. "I had thought better of you than that you would engage in scandalous gossip and concerning a paragon of the evangelical world no less. I am deeply disappointed."

With that Collin swept himself away. Elizabeth was torn between joy at finally having found something that would drive the annoying man from her side and nagging curiosity at what scandalous gossip she had inadvertently stumbled on. Raucous laughter from one of the front rooms interrupted her speculations.

"Lydia, my sword." Someone was saying and Elizabeth could hear her sister Lydia's laughter in response. Next she saw Kate skip through the room with two boys chasing after her. She too seemed to have stolen some piece of their costumes and was holding it for ransom. Normally Lizzie overlooked their overly flirtatious behavior but here at a party with people not just from church but Charlie and his sister she shuddered to think how their teenage flirtations would impact certain people's view of Jane and her desirability. Elizabeth sighed and moved toward the room her sisters had just vacated. Assuming nothing she could do or say would actually curb their boisterousness at this point she chose to be as far from it as possible.

Unfortunately her sister Mary was in the room she chose. Not only was she in there, but she seemed to be giving a speech or reciting a monologue to the small group of people she had somehow cornered. As she got closer Elizabeth cringed realizing her pilgrim garbed sister was in fact reciting a dramatic speech she herself had written for and delivered at a talent show at her highschool several years ago. It had been as well received there as it seemed to be here. In addition to being wholly inappropriate for a party at all her words were judgmental and made her sound like a one of those homeless "prophets" on the street corner calling for repentance and predicting the earth's imminent demise.

Why did she have to have two sisters who were ridiculously social and mindless of breeches in propriety and one sister who was so socially awkward that she felt it was appropriate to make a any kind of formal speech in the midst of a costume party trapping in her presence those too polite to run away as their instincts no doubt advised them. She looked around for Jane as if to reassure herself that not everyone she was related to was conspiring to embarrass her today. Much to her chagrin before she spotted her elder sister she heard her mother. Her dear dear mother was loudly discussing with Mrs. Lucas the prospect of a spring wedding for Jane and Charlie. A grand conspiracy indeed. At least, she comforted herself, Jane and Charlie seemed oblivious to all. She spied them ensconced on a love seat in the corner of the living room not only unaware of the Bennett family follies but quite possibly unaware that there was even anyone else in the house with them.

Smiling at the thought of her favorite sister's happiness Lizzie turned and saw one person who was taking in all of her family's ridiculousness as well as the tet a tet of Jane and Charlie. Will Darcy. The furrow of his brow and glare of his eyes told her all she needed to know of his disapproval and concern for his friend. As she watched him take it all in Carol approached him and the two began to talk in low voices. Elizabeth had no doubt their mutual distaste for the Bennetts and worry over Charlie and Jane was the main topic. Afraid she would confront them and display her temper as yet another undesirable characteristic of the Bennett clan Lizzie chose to leave instead. Their apartment was less than a half mile away and even though her shoes were most certainly not made for walking she decided she would rather brave the blisters than endure anything further that this evening had to offer. Quickly finding Charlotte so as to leave someone to tell her family, should they notice or care, of her whereabouts.

This communication accomplished Lizzie quickly collected her coat from an upstairs bedroom where it had been laid. She did not notice Will Darcy watching her leave with a mixture of relief and regret in his expression. Elizabeth heard Jane come in after midnight, but decided to let her go straight to bed and leave the discussion of the party, which could no doubt take hours, to the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Sure enough when Lizzie awoke she smelled Jane's traditional Sunday morning waffles. One of the best things about living with her big sister was her cooking and baking! Jane was an artist in the kitchen. Quickly rising and throwing on her robe Elizabeth made her way into their small kitchen sitting down at her usual seat at which her dear sister had placed her mug filled with a fresh cup of coffee.

After a few sips the world came in to clearer focus and Elizabeth realized Jane was humming and her movements around the kitchen were almost dance like. She was gliding or skipping, as much as the small space allowed.

"You seem especially chipper this morning, Janie" Elizabeth teased. "Any special reason?"

"Can't think of anything." Jane answered coming to sit by her sister with a plate full of waffles and syrup for each of them.

"Fair enough." Lizzie said picking up the Sunday paper and blocking Jane from view.

"Lizzie!" Jane protested pushing the paper down to reveal her sister's laughing face. "You are too mean. Must I beg you to ask me about last night?"

"No you musn't. . .I mean you don't have to." Elizabeth answered gladly placing the paper aside. "I will beg you for every juicy detail. I will beg you for a minute description of every smile Charlie gave you, every sweet word he uttered and every fluttery feeling these things evoked in you. We must start from the moment of our arrival – Go!"

Although Lizzie was teasing Jane did a fairly good job of providing the exhaustive account she had eluded to. Maybe a few smiles and words were omitted, but not many. Jane recalled it all with perfect clarity and derived almost as much joy in the sharing with her beloved sister as she had in the moments themselves.

"You are smitten." Lizzie declared with certainty when Jane had finally finished.

"I don't know about that, but I am interested." Jane said demurely. She took a few bites of her waffles before adding, "very interested!"

"Well good." Lizzie said. "Then you have only a small way to catch up with Charlie who is clearly head over heels."

"Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely, Jane." Was Lizzie's serious response. She knew her sister had little to no idea of the effect her beauty and good nature had on people in general. Jane was even less likely to see the effect of these plus a very marked interest on her part might have on a man so ready to be in love as Charlie Bingley. "Just a few moments watching the two of you is enough to ascertain his sorry state. But I, as you know, have had more than a few minutes to observe and I can clearly see he is very taken with you. Very."

Jane smiled broadly at this but made no comment beyond the time which indicated they needed to be getting ready for church.

An hour later the girls took their seats in the large worship center. Mary was, as usual, seated front row center, eyes wide and pencil at the ready. Their youngest sisters bounced in about 10 minutes after service started and sat several rows behind them with other members of the youth group, most of whom seemed to be more interested in texting one another than hearing what was going on in the service. Mr. and Mrs. Bennett sat in their usual place alongside several other older couples in the middle of the room. Everyone sat in virtually the same place all their lives at their Church. Which was useful for many reasons not the least of which was that it made newcomers easy to spot. Charlie Bingley, his friend and sister had chosen seats on the left hand side toward the front on their first Sunday over a month ago and seemed to have understood the permanency of this decision as evidenced by their sitting in essentially the same place each succeeding week. Or perhaps this was approximately the location they chose in their own churches and they simply translated it to their temporary church home.

After service Jane went, as usual, to help serve coffee and Elizabeth made her way as well in to the hall across from the worship center where all post service socializing took place. After stopping to greet a few friends and direct one family who looked new and somewhat lost she spotted a face that made her smile and blush just a little.

"Elizabeth," George said upon seeing her. He made his way toward her leaving the group of people he had been speaking with. "It is so good to see you."

George gave her a quick hug and then stepped back to look at her. She blushed a little, unsure really as to why. But there it was.

"George, it's good to see you."

"You as well." He said sincerely.

"We missed you at Charlie's party last night." She hinted, hoping to learn why he had chosen not to attend.

"Yes, well." He began with uncharacteristic uncertainty. "When it came to it I thought I probably shouldn't go. I wouldn't care if my being there made Willie uncomfortable but it might not have been just him. I mean who knows what he has said to Charlie or Carol about me. If they believed his stories they might have felt awkward with me there. So rather than ruin their evening I spent the night alone in my motel room with a good movie."

"Oh," she answered. "You were thoughtful to give up your good time for them. I missed you. Hopefully the movie was at least entertaining. What did you watch?"

"Oh umm I forget. But tell me about the party? What was your costume? Did your sister monopolize all of Charlie's time? And what interesting and no doubt somber character did Collin go as?"

"Well, it was fun. The food was fabulous and I probably ate too much. I went as Queen Elizabeth the first. Jane was radiant as the sun, which was her costume, and yes Charlie did seem to be pretty in to her. He was almost rude to the rest of us once they got involved in conversation. Collin was some missionary I think. He explained and I swear I tried to listen but his voice is so monotone and lifeless I have a hard time paying attention."

George laughed. "I understand completely! I am sad to have missed such a fun party, but oh well. We'll have to think of fun things to do this week to make up for it."

"Why don't you start by joining us for lunch at my parents?" Elizabeth offered. "We always eat together after service and inevitably end up bringing a few friends each. It turns in to quite a party."

"I'd love to." George said.

"Come any time after noon. Most of us are here through both services, except my mother who goes home to cook in preparation for our arrival. Did you go to first service or are you going in now?" Elizabeth asked noting that it was now time for the second service to start.

"I already went."

"I didn't see you in there." She said. "I am such a creature of habit I never stray too far from my usual seat and so probably miss seeing a lot of people."

"That is a problem, but that's what this time of fellowship is for right?"

"True." Elizabeth answered. "But I'm afraid I have to go. I need to stop by my office and handle a few things before I head over to my parents'"

"Elizabeth, working on the Sabbath I am shocked. You should repent of this sin and leave now with me instead. We could go grab some coffee."

"You are attacking me at my weak points! I of course want to be a dutiful Christian, I am a sucker for good company such as yours and well coffee is my one vice!"

"Then I have convinced you."George said.

"No," she sighed with mock gravity. "I really have to get a few things done and although I know there are a few who would judge such work on a Sunday I think most of us have moved beyond such rigid constraints, besides the Sabbath was yesterday!"

"Fine then. I'll seek my fun elsewhere until we meet again."

"See you soon." She said. With that he was off and she noted just before exiting through the side door he had joined the large group of young people including Kate and Lydia chatting and laughing by the coffee tables. When Elizabeth came back fifteen minutes later to refill her mug the room had mostly cleared out with people either heading home or in to the service. Jane, however remained. Instead of her usual clean up duties she was standing in the corner talking to Charlie. Although they both wore their usual besotted expressions Jane looked a little sad to Elizabeth's knowledgeable eye. After she had filled her cup with the last remaining hot pot Charlie turned from Jane and spoke to her.

"Elizabeth," he began. "I'm glad we had a chance to see you before we left."

"Right, you have that conference on the west coast." Elizabeth answered noting those who composed the "we" along with Charlie stood a little to the side talking to one another. Although Will seemed to be watching her rather closely. Sure she had a coffee mustache Elizabeth dabbed her mouth with a napkin and turned back to Charlie. "When will you be back?"

"That's what I was just telling Jane. Carol and I will be staying out there for an extra week, after the weeklong conference, to visit some family. Will plans to leave right after the conference to resume his speaking schedule."

"So we will see you in two weeks." Jane sighed. Elizabeth stifled a laugh at how forlorn Jane sounded at the prospect of this temporary separation.

"Yes." Charlie said looking back to Jane and looking just as unhappy as she sounded. "Your mother has already asked me to dinner for that Sunday and I told her I'd be delighted. I will have a full two months of my stay remaining at that point."

"Right." Jane said cheered slightly at this thought.

"Charlie, we should get going." Will said coming over to where the three stood. "Our flight leaves in two hours."

"Yes, of course." Charlie said. "Goodbye, Elizabeth. Goodbye, Jane. I look forward to seeing you in two weeks and I'm sure we'll be in touch in the meantime."

Elizabeth was fairly certain she would not be in touch with Charlie before he returned. She was fairly certain; however, that he and Jane would be texting before his car got out of the church driveway. This thought made her smile. Looking up she saw Will Darcy watching her with a look of speculation.

"It was nice to have met you, Will." She said offering her hand. He took it and seemed more to hold than shake it for the briefest moment before Elizabeth pulled it back. "You too Carol." Elizabeth smiled at the woman who had remained apart from the group even when Will came over. Carol mumbled something in response to Elizabeth and then came over to extricate Will and Charlie and expedite their leaving.

"We really must go, Charlie as Will has already said. I'm sure Eliza and Jane understand."

"Indeed we do." Elizabeth answered for them both as Jane could not seem to remove her hand from Charlie's. Reluctantly the two separated and with one last parting look from Charlie they left.

"Come on, Jane." Elizabeth said throwing her arm around Jane. "I've got a jar of Twizzlers in my office with your name on it. Let me wrap up what I was doing and then we can head to Mom and Dad's together."

Later that afternoon Jane and Elizabeth were happily ensconced at their parents' home helping to serve and entertain their many guests**. **Allison Bennetwas in her glory with nearly 24 people eating, laughing and playing inside the four walls of her home. Elizabeth was happy to introduce George to both her parents. Her mother in particular seemed taken with the handsome newcomer. He and Elizabeth ate together and spent most of the time talking with one another. Elizabeth's happiness would have been complete if Jane had been able to have Charlie at her side as well. She comforted herself with the thought that in two short weeks he would return and perhaps something serious would develop between the two. To help keep her mind off of Charlie's absence Elizabeth drew her elder sister into her animated conversation with George. His charm seemed to do the trick and Jane's signature smile made several appearances before the girls said their goodbyes and went home.

Both sisters were fairly surprised when Collin, who had made just a brief appearance at lunch, was sitting outside their apartment door.

"Collin, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked with more surprise than concern.

"Elizabeth," he said scrambling awkwardly to his feet. "I was waiting for you."

"But I was at my parents' house and you were there as well. If you wanted to see me why didn't you do it there?"

A series of monosyllabic sounds which together did not make sensical sentiments followed this question. Collin looked at Jane and then at the ground.

"Well please come in, Collin." Jane said softly. "I can get us all some coffee."

"Thank you." Collin said following Jane into the apartment. Elizabeth trailed in after them.

Jane took three mugs down from a cabinet and turned the coffee maker on.

"It will be a few minutes." Jane told them. The three of them sat around the table in an awkward silence for a moment before Collin spoke up.

"If I might be so bold, Jane as to ask for a private moment with Elizabeth?"

"Of course." Jane said automatically before noticing Elizabeth's stricken expression. "I mean well . . ." Jane was unable to think of a way to retract her acquiescence despite Elizabeth's silent pleading. "I will just be in my room if you need me." She told her sister before leaving. Elizabeth resigned herself to the inevitable.

"Elizabeth, being a smart girl I'm sure at this point you understand my intentions." Collin began. "As you know my calling will soon lead me to the mission field in Africa. My predecessor on that field Mrs. Lewis De Bourgh has advised me that I should be a married man before undertaking this endeavor. Knowing your family as a good Christian one I came here in the hopes of meeting someone who might fill that role."

"Collin," Elizabeth interrupted finding herself unwilling to hear anymore from him. "I think I understand you and I have to say . . ." But she was not allowed to proceed any further as Collin was clearly not done.

"I should perhaps explain to you why you among all your sisters have become my choice. I know that girls like to be flattered by their suitors and told about all of their admirable qualities and so . . . Although I am sure your tendency toward speaking your mind will be tempered somewhat when brought under the headship of me as your husband I have seen in it your intelligence and grasp of some rudimentary matters of theology."

Elizabeth could have availed herself of the brief pause that followed this speech to voice further objections but was too struck by this description of her very feeble virtues that had apparently entranced Collin.

"With my education I know I can guide you to be the person I need by my side as I follow in the very noble footsteps of Mr. and Mrs. Lewis De Bourgh onto the wild and untamed plains of Africa. And so I am asking that you agree to be my wife and journey with me."

It was technically phrased as a question, but Collin clearly had no doubts about what the answer might be. In fact, he didn't even wait for one before continuing.

"Of course you will need to know that I have of course spoken to your father as I would never have made this request without his consent."

"My father gave you his consent?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yes, well he consented to my asking you. Indicating that the actual decision is up to you. While I am old fashioned enough to think a father has the right to advise his daughters on their choice of mate I understand his notion that you must have a say."

"And if you would let me have that say at this point, Collin that would be great." Elizabeth finally interjected. "I thank you for considering me to be worthy of partnering with you in your work, but . . ."

"Not just my work, Elizabeth." Collin interrupted. "I apologize I have not explained clearly enough that although I do believe you to be imminently qualified to assist me on the mission field I should also be clear that I am a great admirer of your person as well and am very attracted to you as well . . ."

It was Elizabeth's turn to interrupt, desperate to hear no more of this particular train of thought.

"Collin," she said raising her voice slightly. "Thank you for your . . . kind words, but my answer is no."

"I'm sorry?" Collin asked.

"My answer, to the question I presume you were getting around to about my willingness to marry you, is no."

"I'm sure you will first want to consult your parents on their views, spend some time praying about such an important decision and of course consult your pastor."

"No, I don't need to do any of that. My answer is no."

"But without parental and spiritual guidance or even consulting the Spirit yourself through prayer how can you presume to make such an important decision?" He asked his voice dripping with incredulity and condescension.

"I presume to know my own mind, Collin." Elizabeth answered with amused exasperation.

"Your mind, your heart must acknowledge that others who are older and wiser and more spiritually mature should have a voice in your decision as they would only have your best interest at heart and may offer perspective you don't have. Prayer too could offer this. Might I suggest a prayer retreat?"

"Collin, seriously. I don't need to convene a committee on this. I am not interested in you in that way and that is final. Perhaps if I were uncertain in any way I might consult others or need to take the steps you suggest but I am not so I do not."

"I will speak with your parents and I am sure when they advise your taking these steps to consider such an important decision."

"Collin, I don't need a prayer retreat or the advice of my spiritual betters to tell me what is right in this instance."

"But how can you be certain. You are young and inexperienced."

His persistence would have been humorous to Elizabeth had she not been the one he was persistently pursuing.

"I do not find it necessary to consult a pastor when I decide to whether or not to run a red light or turn down a cliff diving invitation. Some things I just know are not good for me. This certainly falls in to that category. While I am sure you will make some woman a fine husband I know, without any outside help, that I am not that woman." Holding up her hand to forestall further inane comments she continued, "I am twenty five years old Collin and I am perfectly capable of making decisions on my own as my character, my mind has been shaped by my upbringing, my education and my personal walk with the Lord. These things make me who I am and who I am will not marry you."

"Elizabeth you must consider . . . forgive me for being blunt but you are getting on in years. Most Christian women are married by this time."

"Didn't you just tell me I was too young to know my own mind."

"You are young enough to benefit from the counsel of your elder, but older than most Christian women when they settle down."

"I cannot argue the truth of either statement Collin, but believe me that I will not marry someone I do not love in order to avoid throwing off the stats of marriage age for good Christian women! Please accept my answer."

"I am afraid I cannot, Elizabeth. I know you must be joking. I have noticed you seem to enjoy joking a lot."

"Really Collin I am surprised you ever understood when I was joking, but now please excuse me I feel a migraine coming on."

Jane appeared out of nowhere and kindly directed a still muttering Colin out the door even as Lizzie disappeared in to her own bedroom. As soon as she heard the apartment door click shut she stormed back in to the living room.

"Did you hear any of that?" She asked Jane as she began to pace. "I mean I want to laugh at it, but really I have never been so insulted.

"Insulted?" Jane asked. "He proposed to you, clearly that shows how highly he thinks of you."

"Highly enough to doubt my ability to decide whether or not marry someone."

"I think that was more his hoping someone would change your mind rather than a statement about your maturity or intelligence."

"Do you really, Jane?" Elizabeth challenged.

"Maybe a little of both." Jane conceded. "But I do feel bad for him. I mean we thought him to be without sense and he shows he is one of the more sensible gentlemen we have ever met and now he has been rejected."

"I'm sorry how is he sensible?"

"He is the first man since Freddie Wentworth in the first grade to recognize your unmatched worthiness in such a way as to demand a marriage proposal!"

Elizabeth looked stricken at this logic at first and then the sisters both burst out laughing. Although still somewhat frazzled by the whole experience Elizabeth was able to put it behind her and settle in with Jane for a mini-marathon of the three DVRed episodes of NCIS they had been saving for just such an occasion. Two hours and about ten minutes later the sisters ordered Chinese from their favorite delivery place. They ate their dinner in a companionable silence as they each read their own copies of the book for that month's book club, run by Charlotte. Since they were at about the same place their laughs and sighs were just moments apart. After an hour or so of eating and reading the sisters parted ways and went to bed.

Mrs. Bennett of course learned of the rejected proposal. Not from dear Jane of course but from Colin himself when he returned to the house. He relayed the entire exchange to her encouraging her to speak to her daughter of her wishes and seemingly confident in Elizabeth's eventual affirmative answer. Mrs. Bennett knew her daughter well enough to glean her absolute determination against the match from her words related by Collin. While first trying, without any degree of success to get her husband on her side, she called Elizabeth and insisted she at least consider Collin as a potential husband. Elizabeth let her go on for eight and a half minutes (yes she timed it on her cell phone) before acceding to her mothers' request like so

"I will consider it, Mom." She said when her mother had paused for breath.

"Oh . . well that is good. I will . . ."

"I have decided against it." Elizabeth interrupted.

Allison Bennett sputtered once more before slamming the phone down. Of course she forgot that it was her cell phone and so not only did this fail to terminate the call dramatically as she had planned it also broke the phone case.

The next two weeks passed almost without incident. For the residents of Meryton and its surrounding communities fall began to give way to winter**.** Days got shorter and trees were left barren of their leaves. There was nothing particularly newsworthy, scandalous or peculiar to keep tongues wagging and visits interesting. Jane looked forward to Charlie's return and was in near constant contact with him via text and e-mail. Lizzie watched her sister's smile of expectation every time her phone chirped and nine times out of ten it was rewarded with a message from the hoped for individual. The one thing to break this monotonous peace did so with all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop and all the predictability of snow in July. At least it had that to offer. The Bennetts learned of it in the following manner.

"You will never believe it!" Kate exclaimed bursting through the front door of her home. Jane, Lizzie and their mother sat around the dining room table having just finished packing boxes for delivery to the local food pantry.

"Believe what?" Lizzie asked eagerly.

"Collin is engaged!" she declared throwing herself in to an empty chair. Clearly she had run from somewhere to pass on this news.

Lizzie felt a moment of panic. Had Collin actually begun to tell people she had accepted him? Her mind reeled. Was there no end to the condescending arrogance of that man? Before she could open her mouth to explain the misunderstanding Kate proceeded with her tale.

"Charlotte told me just now."

"Charlotte?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Yes," Kate clarified as if her sister were being intentionally obtuse. "Collin asked her this morning and she said yes!"

They all sat in stunned silence for a moment but Mrs. Bennett recovered first.

"Are you sure? How can this be Susan Lucas has only two daughters and now one is engaged before any of mine?"

"Did she tell you how it happened?" Elizabeth asked more concerned for her friend's fate than the marriage competition between the two mothers.

"Well," Kate began relishing the rare opportunity to be in the spotlight. "Maria said that Collin had been visiting their house almost daily since early last week, I guess that would be about the time you shot him down, Lizzie."

"Uh-huh." Lizzie said before her mother could add another of her exclamations of disbelief about this particular situation. "So what happened when he visited, was he trying to get with Charlotte the whole time?"

"It would seem so." Kate affirmed. "Maria said that he was fawning over Charlotte, always touching her hands and sitting extra close. He would praise her manners, her looks, her everything."

"And what did Charlotte do?" Elizabeth asked in dismay thinking desperately of any conversation she had had with her friend in the past two weeks that alluded to this.

"Well Maria says it looked like she felt the same as you. Rolling her eyes at his speeches and trying her best to limit the physical contact, but then she realized that Charlotte did this in such a way that Collin didn't see and so he probably knew he would be welcomed when he proposed this morning. She certainly gave him more encouragement than you ever did, Lizzie and he had no qualms about proposing to you!?"

"Fine, but are you sure she said yes?" Elizabeth asked certain this was some misunderstanding. "I mean Maria is probably playing a trick on you."

"She is not!" Kate petulantly declared. "Besides, I heard their parents talking to Colin about it myself. Congratulating him and talking about when the wedding would be."

Elizabeth wanted to make another argument in favor of this story being complete fiction, but what could she say? What if it was true?

"Well, I hope they are very happy together." Jane offered after a moment. Kate snorted in doubt and their mother in despair. Elizabeth remained in a stunned silence. When the front door burst open a moment later Charlotte rushed in.

"Elizabeth?" she called. The shock had not worn off enough for Elizabeth to rally herself to answer. "Elizabeth?" Charlotte called again having gone to the back of the house in search of her friend.

"She is in here." Jane called when it became apparent Lizzie could not or would not answer. Charlotte appeared in the doorway of the dining room her eyes locked on Elizabeth. Elizabeth, for her part could not even bring herself to look up.

"Lizzie, I must speak with you." She said almost desperately.

"Of course." Elizabeth answered mechanically rising from her chair and walking through the house and out the back door. Charlotte followed wordlessly. Lizzie settled herself on the large swing under the Weeping Willow in the back yard. Charlotte sat beside her.

"Kate told you?"

"Yes."

"I spotted her in the kitchen when Collin told my parents and I wanted to rush out to stop her from telling you, but I couldn't get away quickly enough."

"Why does it matter who told me?" Elizabeth asked choosing to focus on this trivial matter so as to avoid dealing with the real questions.

"I knew how upset you would be and I wanted to talk to you first." Charlotte told her trying, unsuccessfully to get her friend to look her in the eye.

"Why should I be upset? You have always wanted a husband and now you have found one." Finally Lizzie looked up. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Charlotte shot back.

"What? I said congratulations?"

"And I said thanks with the same amount of grace and sincerity." Charlotte challenged. "So now that we have gotten the platitudes out of the way why don't you tell me what you really think."

"What good would it do?"

"I don't want a wall between us, Lizzie." Charlotte said softly. "Your friendship means the world to me."

"Well, Charlotte your friendship means a lot to me as well, but I am afraid that you have erected a Colin Collins sized wall between us and I am not sure what can be done about it."

"You cannot be my friend if I am his wife?" Charlotte asked.

"It's not that simple."

"Explain it to me. Are you surprised I should agree to marry someone I met so recently? Are you angry he proposed to someone else so quickly?"

"Yes and no. But those aren't the reasons and you know it." Elizabeth said and before Charlotte could ask more questioned she forged ahead. "He is a self-important man with little or no depth or understanding, no sense of humor and absolutely no social skills."

"True." Charlotte agreed with a small smile.

"Then why on earth are you marrying him?" Lizzy burst out.

"I think you will find he meets all of my criteria for a perspective mate even if he meets none of yours."

"Criteria?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, you remember after highschool when I told I had decided not to date anymore but look for my future mate and proceed more along the lines of old-fashioned courting should I find a potential husband."

"Yes, I remember trying to talk you out of it and set you up with various and sundry people to persuade you to reconsider."

"But none of them even met my criteria so I saw no reason to proceed."

"Ah now I do remember your cursed criteria!" Elizabeth almost laughed. "He had to be a believer, a believer for at least ten years I believe. He had to plan on entering in to some full time ministry, he had to be kind, not sarcastic, serious and . . .that's all I remember."

"That's the list." Charlotte affirmed. "I am thirty two years old, Lizzie and I have never received a marriage proposal much less from someone who meets all of my criteria for a mate. And Collin meets my standards and I apparently meet his and so why shouldn't we get married?"

"Well, without being too insulting . . ."

"Before you say anything more against Collin, Lizzie." Charlotte interrupted. "Please remember I am marrying him and some things can be forgiven but maybe not forgotten."

"Fair enough." Lizzie said. "Let's say you two are perfect for each other . . ."

Again Charlotte cut Lizzie off.

"You know I don't think there is a "perfect for each other." A soul mate. Marriage is a relationship that we intentionally enter in to due to our desire for companionship and children. I don't see it as some great romantic journey. That is what the media sells us. But it is a standard no human relationship can meet. Like friendship. We choose friends based on criteria like that I just listed."

"Fine." Lizzie acceded. "But either way - what's the rush? You two have apparently been getting to know each other for the past 2 weeks why not continue this rather than rush to an engagement and marriage?"

"I just don't see the point in waiting. We get along, our goals are similar and we are both anxious to get out onto the mission field. We could not do that if we were not married."

"So you are marrying him to become a missionary?" Elizabeth summarized.

"No, that's not what I said, Elizabeth and you know it." Charlotte sighed. "I want to do something with my life that matters and so does he. He happens to be on his way to doing this and when we are married I will be able to join him in this, support him and make a difference."

Elizabeth wanted to say something comforting. Something Charlotte wanted to hear, but she was a ridiculously honest person and every encouraging statement she came up with caught in her throat as a lie. Charlotte saw Elizabeth's struggle and took pity on her friend.

"Elizabeth, I know you can't understand why I am doing what I am doing, but I promise you it is the right thing for me and it is what I want. If you love and respect me like I do you that will be enough for you to accept my decision and support me."

"Well when you put it like that." Elizabeth pouted.

"I know you don't approve, Lizzie, but honestly I don't need your approval. I do need your continued friendship."

Even though Elizabeth doubted that she could continue to regard Charlotte in the same way or that their relationship could proceed unchanged she could not help but be moved by Charlotte's sincerity and vulnerability. However she might feel about her friend's wisdom in choosing a life partner she could not cast her aside.

"Of course." She said throwing her arms around Charlotte.

"Thank you. And will your friendship allow you to agree to come visit us at Mrs. Lewis DeBourgh's home after the honeymoon before we ship out."

"And when will that be?"

"Collin is leaving for New York today and will return in a month. The wedding will be the following week. Just a small ceremony at church with a small reception at our home. Please say you will come to my new temporary home after our honeymoon so that we can visit before I go overseas?

Elizabeth felt as though she had been cleverly trapped. How could she refuse after that conversation? In truth she was very curious to meet the revered De Bourgh**. **And so it was with only a few misgivings that she agreed. The friends parted with another hug and Elizabeth went in search of Jane. She needed her sense and goodness to reassure herself that the world had not gone as crazy as it felt with her best friend engaged to be married to one to the most ridiculous people she had ever met


	10. Chapter 10

The next month saw minimal preparations for Charlotte's simple wedding. It did not see the return of Charlie Bingley. His texts with Jane had all but stopped and an e-mail she received from him indicated he had changed his plans and was not certain when he would be back. Although very apologetic it was vague and distant enough that after reading it through several times over several days the girls drew certain conclusions. These conclusions were supplemented by an e-mail Jane later received from Charlie's sister Carol who had been a somewhat irregular correspondent since their departure. The sisters' opinions on this e-mail were divergent.

"Elizabeth I think it's all too obvious what's going on here." Jane said one night as the girls cleaned up after their dinner.

"I think so too, but I am sure we disagree on what exactly is so very clear." Elizabeth replied. "So tell me your theory."

"Carol knows from her time here that I had started to really like her brother. She doesn't want me to get hurt so she's warning me about his prior relationship with Will's sister Gigi which apparently he is now resuming. I am hurt I admit, but better I learn this now than wait for weeks wondering why he isn't texting or e-mailing anymore."

"I have a different take on what is going on here." Elizabeth said after listening patiently. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course." The two sat back down at the table having taken care of the dirty dishes and leftovers.

"I think that Charlie is very interested in you." She held up her hand when Jane looked about to interrupt. "I think that his sister wants him to be more interested in Will's sister because that would put her and Will together more often and so she is trying to keep him away from you and convince you he's taken so you don't pursue it."

"Lizzie, that can't be true!" Jane said. "First of all I think Carol likes me just fine and don't see why she would try and persuade Charlie away from me in favor of someone else if he were really interested in me. Second, you are acting like she controls Charlie. He's a grown man. If had wanted to come back here as planned, to finish his dissertation, to see me then he would have. But he has decided to change his plan and that tells me what I need to know about his feelings for me."

"Jane," Elizabeth protested. "I don't mean to say Carol is in charge of her brother merely that she, and Will for that matter, have great influence over him. It's one of his best and in this case worst traits – he is easily influenced by those he cares about and respects. And I think that Will and Carol have a different idea of an ideal wife for our Charlie would look like. Someone with a little more pedigree and without any career ambitionsof her own or tangible connection to the democratic party such as we hae in the form of our dear Uncle! To them I think these things work against your suitability as a wife for Charlie."

"But Lizzie we are not talking about marriage. We hadn't even made it to dating and again I say even if Carol and Will had these reservations as you say if Charlie did not share them or have others of his own he would likely be here with me."

"I won't argue with you any more, love." Elizabeth said moving to the couch and picking up a favorite book. "I'll just say that I expect Charlie will return once he has overcome the unwise counsel I believe him to now be operating under.

Charlotte and Collin's wedding was as simple and seemingly emotionless as one might have expected given their brief history and respective reasons for marrying. Mrs. Lucas put on a nice dessert reception at their home which was decorated with white balloons, streamers and plenty of fresh flowers. Mrs. Bennett scoffed at what she termed tacky decorations, but the food even she admitted was delicious. William Lucas, in addition to be being a world class griller, owned the local bakery. He and his staff worked overtime to create not only the beautiful wedding cake but also hundreds of delicious bite sized dessert pastries, cakes and cookies for the guests.

Elizabeth's heart was heavy as she watched her friend drive off with her new husband in their practical Kia Rio which was not decorated at all nor attached to any cans of any kind. Collin did not approve of such things and made this known. It is unclear if anyone would have thought to try this anyway as the entire affair was subdued enough to make it seem out of place. The Bennett sisters helped their neighbors clean up as the guests began trickling out just as a light snow, the first of the season, began to fall. Later that night Elizabeth snuck in to Jane's room and crawled into her double bed. She was shaken by Charlotte's decision to marry someone she didn't love, she was sad to be losing the closeness of a friend both geographically and emotionally and she was worried about Charlie's continued silence. In short she needed the comforting presence of her beloved big sister. Jane awoke briefly smiled at Lizzie's face on the pillow beside her and fell back to sleep.

The Bennett household was, as always, bursting at the seams that Christmas. Mrs. Bennett's brother, the dreaded democratic state representative from New York City, and his wife came to stay with them for the week leading up to and including Christmas day. There were many other distant relative, friends and neighbors shuffling in and out of the house at various times and for various reasons all around the holidays. The frantic activity and constantly changing companions throughout those days did much to distract Jane, but Lizzie noticed that when given a moment to herself her face lost its warmth and her smile disappeared entirely. She was worried and so at their Christmas night party she suggested to her Aunt that she invite Jane to spend her winter break with them in New York City. Surely the sights and sounds of the Big Apple could distract her big sister for a time. At least until Charlie came to his senses and returned to her. Preferably on his knees! It did occur to Elizabeth that Charlie's last e-mail to Jane had indicated he was to spend some time in the city staying with his other sister and her husband while he researched a specific issue involved in his dissertation. It was a big city, but maybe with a little help from above those two could find each other in it.

And so before the New Year was wrung in Elizabeth found herself without her best friend or her sister. She attended a fabulous New Year's eve party with George in Boston, but soon after the band left for their Midwest tour and their burgeoning relationship was reduced to texts and e-mails.

These came less and less frequently as the weeks passed. Jane returned from NYC without having seen Charlie and without her natural optimism and warmth. Elizabeth did her best to cheer her up with all the traditional sisterly activities which had always cured their ills in the past. But after mani-pedis, cookie dough ice cream, an Anne of Green Gables movie night, a weekend at the Cape and a Celtics game she was still relatively despondent. Jane insisted she was fine and may have even believed it to be true but those closest to her, like Elizabeth, were concerned.

Elizabeth offered to rescind her acceptance of Charlotte's offer to visit with her before she left for Africa, but of course Jane would not hear of it.

"You are most certainly not going to miss the chance to see your best friend for the last time in what may be years because your big sister is moping about a boy." Jane insisted as she helped Lizzie pack. "You took the vacation time, you've got the mustang gassed and ready to go. You are going. I'll be fine."

"I don't want you to be fine." Elizabeth told her. "I want you to be happy."

"Well then that will be my homework while you are gone."

A hug goodbye and an eight hour drive later Elizabeth found herself, despite the seeming ineptitude of her GPS, walking up to her newly married friend's home.

"Lizzie," Charlotte exclaimed throwing open the door. "You're here!"

"I am." Elizabeth laughed hugging her friend, very touched by the enthusiasm of her greeting.

"Come in, come in." Charlotte said with one last squeeze. She stepped back and pulled Elizabeth in to the house. "Welcome to my home."

Elizabeth noted Charlotte's satisfied tone as she pulled Elizabeth through to the small kitchen on the back right side of the small house. The two friends sat down at the round table situated by a window that overlooked the back yard. Charlotte had baked Elizabeth's favorite – cinnamon scones. Urging her to take one Charlotte poured Elizabeth a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Charlotte." Elizabeth said wiping a wayward crumb off of her chin. "These are delicious."

"My pleasure, Lizzie. I am so glad to see you. You have to catch me up on everything that is going on with you and Jane. One can only glean so much from tweets and status updates."

"Unless you are looking to learn more about the lives of my younger sisters." Elizabeth commented.

"That is true." Charlotte agreed. "Even though I am hundreds of miles away I am glad to be kept apprised of their outfits, their meal choices and of course their thoughts on the world of pop culture."

The two friends chatted and caught each other up on their lives for the past few months. They went through two more cups of coffee and Elizabeth ate three scones. After an hour or so of this pleasant discourse it finally occurred to Elizabeth that something was missing.

"Where is your husband?" She asked.

"He is working on the curriculum for a Sunday school class he is teaching over the next month."

"Working where?"

"At a coffee shop down the street." Charlotte said with a small smile. When Lizzie smiled in return Charlotte explained. "Our home is small and although he did have an office set up we decided to convert it into a guest room and so he was left without a work space. Fortunately, there are a number of coffee shops in the area with ample table space and free wi-fi."

"A very convenient arrangement." Elizabeth said.

"Let's show you to that room."

They brought Elizabeth's two small suitcases to the newly converted guest room and then decided to take a walk together. The house, which was in fact a small cottage situated on the edge of Mrs. Lewis De Bourgh's extensive properties, was only a five minute walk to the quaint downtown area of their little town. Unfortunately Collin could not be avoided for long and when they had returned he was there waiting for them. Despite having already been given a tour of the eight hundred square foot home by Charlotte Elizabeth dutifully followed him around exclaiming, for the most part, at all the right things.

"And tonight you are to given a very great honor, Elizabeth." He told her when they had circled back to the living room and taken seats. Elizabeth being fairly familiar with what Collin deemed an honor was all but certain as to what awaited her. His verbose speech confirmed somewhere in the middle that they were in fact invited to dinner at Mrs. De Bourgh's for that evening. Her curiosity being what it was she was looking forward to meeting this formidable lady. And so that evening the three of them walked the short distance across a wooded path to the large home of the esteemed Mrs. Lewis De Bourgh. Collin had lectured Elizabeth for quite some time about what attire would be appropriate as this was to be a formal dinner. Charlotte had already, less pedantically, told her friend about Mrs. De Bourgh's ideas about meals as formal events before Elizabeth arrived thus allowing her friend to pack several appropriate outfits. Tonight she chose a cream pants suit and light pink shell top. Not one to particularly enjoy dressing up she was however excited for a rare chance to wear some of her more fancy jewelry that did not often make it off of her dresser at home. When the sweeping home came in to view Elizabeth was glad for her attire as it made her feel somewhat more equipped to handle whatever might lie within.


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth had been in large homes before. Or so she thought. Homes of wealthy friends and acquaintances. She had even visited the Newport mansions a time or two. This house fell somewhere in the middle of these. Perhaps leaning a little toward the mansion side of things. She took in the sweeping foyer and ornate (in her mind she corrected her own use of the word gaudy feeling it was unkind) banister and columns marking the entrance to what appeared to be a rather formal living room. She had no time to begin an assessment of this enormous and richly furnished room as her eyes were drawn to one familiar and three unfamiliar faces staring at their entering party.

"Will?" She said with an almost accusing tone when he stepped forward to greet them. A blush quickly spread across her cheeks when she realized how rude she sounded.

"Elizabeth," he said with his usually formality. "It is good to see you again. Let me introduce you to my Aunt and cousins." The way he said it made Elizabeth feel for a moment like she was his guest here for the specific purpose of getting acquainted with his family. "This is my Aunt, Mrs. Louis De Bourgh, her son Andrew, and our cousin Lieutenant Commander Fitzwilliam."

"Richard." The Commander corrected walking up to the group and extending his hand to each of them. Charlotte and Collin each provided their own names as Will had failed to illuminate Richard as to their identities. Collin began exclaiming about the honor of being in the presence of such illustrious people and while Richard seemed to listen he moved on quickly to Elizabeth. When he took her hand he gave her a warm smile and Elizabeth thought that although he might not have the looks of his taller more reserved cousin his smart naval uniform and obvious good nature probably made him the preferred one among the ladies.

"Nice to meet you all." Elizabeth said. Richard dropped her hand and moved away so she could face his Aunt and cousins.

"You have met my nephew before?" Mrs. De Bourgh demanded imperiously.

"No, I have not had that pleasure." Elizabeth said looking at Richard with a smile.

"Not that one, that one." Mrs. De Bourgh clarified waving her hand from one to the other.

"Oh Will, yes we met briefly several months ago when he was passing through our little town."

"We were together fairly often over the course of the two months I was in the area. I attended the church where Elizabeth works, Aunt Catherine. I told you about it."

"Yes, yes. Small church. Loud music and mediocre preaching." Mrs. De Bourgh clarified. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him and he had the good grace to look somewhat chagrined.

"That is not exactly how I described it." Will argued.

"No of course not you are always too lenient with these small suburban churches aspiring to more influence than they can ever hope to have."

Elizabeth choked back a laugh at the thought of Will Darcy being too generous about anything. She was unable to venture any thoughts or questions on the subject matter however as Mrs. De Bourgh abruptly decided it was time for dinner.

"Let's eat." She said turning to the large dining room which revealed a large decorated table with place settings for seven. "I hope you are not expecting fancy food, Elizabeth." Mrs. De Bourgh said as she led the way. "We may live in a large home because of my inheritance as the daughter of a Fitzwilliam, but I carry with me always the lessons of my life as the wife of a missionary. We do not believe in ostentatious displays of wealth or waste. "

"No that would be very imprudent." Richard agreed loudly walking beside Elizabeth into the dining room. She caught his rolling eyes and stifled a laugh. "We wouldn't want to be ostentatious or anything."

"Certainly not." Mrs. De Bourgh agreed.

Richard quickly maneuvered Elizabeth in to a seat and claimed the one to her right. Elizabeth noted she would either have Will or the heretofore silent Andrew on her left. Before she could decide if she preferred the son's silence or Will's stiff formality Will came and sat down beside her. As they were all sitting Elizabeth wondered who would get the food, as there was none yet on the table. A moment later her question was answered when a woman in an honest to goodness maid uniform emerged from one of the many wooden doors on the outskirts of the large room. Not quite able to help herself Elizabeth looked around.

"I wonder when Rory and Lorelei will arrive." she said to herself.

"Gilmore Girls?" Richard asked with a smile.

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed, somewhat embarrassed. "Ever since we walked in I have had this feeling like I have been here before and then I realized it looks exactly like the Gilmore's mansion! "

"So it does." Richard confirmed after looking around for a moment.

"Are you a Gilmore Girls fan, Commander?" Elizabeth asked with a teasing smile.

"Closet." He laughed. "Promise not to tell anyone. I think I would be run out of the Navy!"

"No doubt. And please I didn't mean to be insulting to your family when I said that . . . I just have never been to someone's house that actually has a servant."

"I understand, Elizabeth." He said gently pushing on her right arm. She automatically leaned back and magically plates with some meatish looking thing was placed in front of her and Richard.

"If it helps, Rosie is sort of a Jill of all trades. She is my Aunt's companion, helping her with routine tasks which her arthritis makes difficult and cooking and cleaning. She has been with my Aunt for years. How are you enjoying your visit so far?"

"Well I really only just got here, but I have really enjoyed seeing my friend again." With this she nodded across the table at Charlotte. "I have missed her."

"And I'm sure she missed you as well."

The food was delicious and while Mrs. De Bourgh exclaimed several more times throughout the five course meal about the lack of elaborate food, furnishing and decoration Elizabeth enjoyed the food and a delightful conversation with Richard. In between interruptions. By the end of the meal Mrs. De Bourgh had learned all but the most minute details about Elizabeth's family, her theological beliefs, her church's outreach programs, her education and that of her sisters.

"You attended a non Christian college after going through public school through high school?" She asked during dessert.

"Yes, Mrs. De Bourgh" Elizabeth replied between bites. "I got my BA from American and my masters from Brown."

"Impressive." Richard said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Mrs. De Bourgh countered. "Why bother with a master degree? I spent twenty years on the mission field with nothing but my high school diploma by way of formal education. What use is master's degree running a small church ministry?"

"Elizabeth does more than run a small ministry, Aunt." Will offered, much to Elizabeth's surprise.

"Yes, Will told me not only does she run the all of the adult ministries at her church she also started a parachurch organization which does all sorts of outreach in the area." Richard added.

"Is that so?" Mrs. De Bourgh asked sounding anything but impressed. "Sounds like a lot of emphasis on physical and not enough on spiritual needs."

"Indeed while I think Elizabeth means well perhaps her upbringing and education did not dispose her to the kind of . . ." Collin began in agreement with Mrs. De Bourgh who interrupted him before more of their accord could be made apparent.

"What about your sisters?' she asked. "Have any of them attended Christian schools?"

"No, none of them. Jane got her degree from American as well and Mary is a senior at a local school, a small school about an hour from my parents' home. The twins, Kate and Lydia, are seniors in high school, they attend public school, and they plan on going to community college next year. Or rather I should say my father plans for them to attend until they establish more specific or possible career goals."

"What career goals do they currently possess?" Richard asked.

"Goals is a strong word," Elizabeth laughed. "They mostly want people to give them money for just being their fabulous selves. Fashion design one week, theater the next."

"They're still young." Charlotte offered.

"Indeed," Mrs. De Bourgh agreed ending the brief reprieve where her voice was not heard. "And perhaps that is a good illustration as to why they might have been better served by a strict Christian education. I understand your family might not have had the means to give all of you a proper education but the most promising among you should have been given the chance to excel."

Richard looked like he was about to argue. Elizabeth laid a hand on his arm and took the challenge herself.

"I think even without the potential advantages of a private education those of us that have wished to excel found ways of doing so."

"You and Jane have certainly put your educations to good use." Will said claiming her attention for a moment. "Charlie insists she is not only an amazing teacher but has improved the quality of education in the entire school system with curriculum reform and innovative after school programs."

"Yes Charlie seemed to be quite a fan of my sister." Elizabeth said. "She was in New York visiting our family for the past week or so. Weren't you and Charlie there as well?"

"We were."

"I had thought maybe Charlie would get in touch with her." Elizabeth asked. "At least when they were in such close proximity."

"I don't think he knew she was there." Darcy said quickly turning to his Aunt and engaging her on one of her favorite topics – herself.

After dessert the group adjourned to the living room. The furniture was so formal Elizabeth wasn't sure it was all okay to sit on so she followed Richard's lead and took a seat on the couch next to him. He regaled her with tales of life aboard an aircraft carrier throwing in some amusing tales of his antics at Annapolis. In turn Elizabeth told him about her ministries and outreach activities with an occasional family anecdote.

"I would very much like to meet these sisters of yours." Richard said after one such tale. "At the very least they sound entertaining."

"That they are, Commander."

"Elizabeth, if you insist on addressing me by my rank I will have to concoct some equally formal means of addressing you and I would so much rather stick to Elizabeth."

"Fine, Richard, if you insist."

"I do."

"What are you two talking about?" Mrs. De Bourgh inquired from across the room, stopping Collin mid sentence.

"Nothing in particular." Richard offered with a shrug.

"Well then, Richard come here and sit by me. I have a few things I need to discuss with you."

"And by discuss she means dictate." Richard said in a low voice before rising. "Oh well, I only visit once a year so she has to cram in as much advice as possible during my short stay. Heaven forbid I run my life by my own standards as opposed to hers."

With that he dutifully went and took a seat next to his Aunt. Collin, on her other side, leaned eagerly forward hanging on every word. Richard's defection meant that Elizabeth's side of the room, which was a good thirty feet from where the others sat, was empty of all but her. She didn't mind as the others provided her with some entertainment in their interactions. Collin in his sycophantic attempts to corroborate anything Mrs. De Bourgh said, Richard's constantly catching her eye and rolling his and Andrew's almost totally silent presence all offered fodder for her more interesting than most reality TV shows.

"Elizabeth, are you enjoying your visit?" Will asked. Elizabeth had not noticed his approach.

"Yes, I always like meeting new people. Especially ones with such different ideas." She answered with a mischievous grin. Will couldn't help but smile back and the effect on his normally stern face was considerable.

"I can see then that this visit will be quite a bit of fun for you." With this he sat next to her on the sofa.

"Indeed." She laughed. "And you, do you enjoy visiting your family?"

"I do enjoy spending time with my cousins." Will answered. "We used to be together all the time as children. The house that I inherited is on a great tract of land upstate and was our grandfather's. He and my grandmother greatly valued family. So much so they built homes for their children on that same land. So when my mother, Aunt Catherine and Richard's father married and began to have families they were all within a mile of each other. Until we were all around ten we grew up more as siblings than cousins."

"That sounds so nice. To be that close to extended family. I have always wished to be closer to my Aunt and Uncle who live in New York City, not too far from your home church I believe."

"It was good and bad. As I imagine life with four sisters is."

"Yes, that's true. One day they are my best friends the next I am avoiding their calls. Some distance from my younger sisters is usually welcome."

"But not Jane?" Will asked.

"No, never Jane." Elizabeth said, trying unsuccessfully to banish the sadness turned anger at Jane's broken heart. A situation she was not completely sure the man in front of her didn't orchestrate or at the very least support. "She is so kind, caring and sweet. She deserves to be happy."

"Of course." Will said somewhat hesitantly. "You and she have lived together since college?"

"Yes, I was a year behind her at American, but I graduated early." She replied distractedly. "We got an apartment together here when we came home. Do you know why Charlie stopped contacting her?"

"I . . ." Will stuttered in response. " I mean . . ."

"You don't have to tell me why I just want to know if you know."

He looked at her intently before answering.

"I do."

"I thought so." Elizabeth said rising. His admitting his knowledge of the reason was all the confirmation she needed that he was the reason. She quickly went over to where Charlotte was talking with, or perhaps to, Andrew. "Charlotte, I'm sorry I'm feeling a migraine coming on. I think I'll head home."

"I'll go with you." Charlotte said quickly. Before she could get up Elizabeth assured her she would be fine she just needed to lay down and take her medication.

Mrs. De Bourgh was dismayed at the news that Elizabeth would be departing. This concern was due in no part to Elizabeth's potential ailment and entirely to the fact that she had planned a slide show for her guests including four hundred slides from her days in Africa. Elizabeth was in fact the only one present who had not seen all of them or heard Mrs. De Bourgh's considerable commentary. Elizabeth was apologetic but firm and despite Collin's pointed looks telling her he was not happy with her she insisted she had to go. Richard offered to walk with her which she would have agreed to had not Will appeared at that moment by her side with, of all things, her coat.

"No need, Richard." He said holding the coat out for Elizabeth to don.

"Thanks" Elizabeth said confused. "Goodnight." She said.

No other objections were voiced as she and Will turned to go. Once they were outside Elizabeth assured him with as much civility and as little venom as she could that she did not need him to walk her back to Charlotte's house.

"Will, please stay and enjoy your family. I will be fine." She told him picking up the pace down the wooded path.

"When I mentioned earlier about enjoying time with my cousins you'll notice I left my Aunt out of it. Although I love her she is best in small doses. So you rescued me. Do you really have a headache?" Will was a little out of breath as Elizabeth had set a very fast pace and he was not used to talking quite so much.

"Why would I lie? She snapped.

"Not sure." Will said catching up as she slowed down. "It just seems more like you are upset than in pain."

"And you know me well enough to determine this?" She challenged.

"I think so." In response to her questioning eyebrow raise he continued. "I noticed that you tend to bite your lower lip when you are angry. The angrier you are the harder you bite. I think one of Carol's diatribe's on the dangers of the social gospel at that conference resulted in a bloody lip at one point."

"You noticed that?" She asked dubiously.

"I did." He confirmed with a smile, opening the door to the Collins' house to let her in. "Even though I was employing one of my own anger management techniques at the time."

Elizabeth led him in to the small living room and sat in the large armchair. She was so intrigued by this slightly friendly and almost flirting Will Darcy that she forgot to slam the door in his face when they got to the house.

"And what technique is that?" She asked.

"When I find myself tempted to lose my temper with someone I take a coin, like this one," he said taking a quarter from his pocket, "and roll it between my fingers like so."

"That is an impressive trick."

"My Dad taught it to me and I have never been very good at it." As if to demonstrate the coin clanked onto the floor. "So it takes my mind off of whoever is angering me and onto doing the trick correctly."

"Your way is better than mine." Elizabeth laughed as Will picked up the coin and tried the trick again. "If I could learn it I could save myself the wear and tear on my lips."

"I could teach you." He offered. His tone was casual but when Elizabeth looked in to his eyes she could _have sworn she saw _desire. Not the desire to demonstrate superiority. Which was his normal look, but the honest to goodness attraction kind of desire. Elizabeth quickly dismissed the thought, but got up from her seat which had placed hervery close to him just in case.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?" She offered making her way to the kitchen. Will followed and seated himself at the small counter.

"I would love one," he surprised her by saying. "But I don't want to keep you from resting if your head is bothering you."

"No," she told him honestly. "It seemed to get better just being in the fresh air." She placed a mug in the appropriate place under the spout of the Kurig she and Jane had purchased for Charlotte when she got married.

"And away from certain overbearing individuals?" he teased.

"If your Aunt's rudeness could evoke a headache in me I would be a much weaker creature than I care to believe I am."

"So if not my Aunt then what?" He persisted.

For some reason Elizabeth was uncharacteristically loathe to say something that would inevitably lead to a conflict. Will Darcy was being civil and almost enjoyable to be around. His solemn face looked much younger and very handsome when he was this relaxed. She felt like she deserved explanations from him, but . . .

"Earth to Elizabeth?" Will's once again teasing voice broke in to her thoughts.

Elizabeth laughed and decided to keep things light for the time being. If his visit with his Aunt lasted for the rest of her time with Charlotte then she would have ample opportunity to confront him about his interference with Jane and Charlie and maybe even about George. As that thought crossed her mind she realized it was the first time George had done so since she left home. Except for Lydia's mention of him on Twitter she hadn't thought much of him.

"Sorry, Will." She said handing him his coffee. "My mind was elsewhere."

"It looked serious." He said. "Anything I can do?"

"Maybe, but not right now."

They spent the next hour talking about their respective churches and what did and did not work in areas of administration, community outreach, ministry and staffing. Elizabeth was sharing with him her ideas for engaging her congregation in an ambitious year long outreach when they heard Collin's voice outside the window. Elizabeth stopped midsentence shooting Will a slightly panicked guilty look.

"We don't want you to be caught all healthy and upright." He concluded. "That would probably result in a lengthy lecture."

"Yes." She answered not sure what she could do about it now.

"You go to your room." He commanded. "I'll take care of it."

Elizabeth looked at him questioningly for a moment but then obeyed, shooting him a grateful smile as she quietly scurried to her room and closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

The cousins stopped by the house the next day minus Andrew. Richard explained that Andrew was so shy around strangers that he rarely interacted with anyone outside of their family circle. He had been home schooled and attended a nearby college living at home. After a few minutes of chatting Richard suggested they all walk in to town for a burger.

"Mo's is famous for its double bacon cheeseburgers." He told Elizabeth with a grin. "And I'm sure you realize bacon double cheeseburgers are a rarity in the Navy mess Hall so I have to take advantage now."

"And does this burger come with complimentary bypass surgery?" Elizabeth asked.

"How about we counteract its effects with a tennis date tomorrow." Will suggested. Elizabeth looked at him in surprise. She had decided that their pleasant conversation was an aberration and she should not expect any more such behavior. When the cousins had arrived her suspicions had been all but confirmed. Will sat by the window saying nothing after a quick hello upon entering. He had left the conversation entirely in the hands of Richard, Charlotte and herself.

"That's a great idea, Will!" Richard agreed with alacrity. "Do you guys play?

"Yes." Charlotte answered with a smile. Before she could add anything more Elizabeth interrupted.

"We play a little. I'm sure not as well as you two, but we'll try it none the less."

"I was thinking more mixed doubles." Richard said. "I don't think it would be fair for Will and I to play you two."

"Well, we can try it." Will said doubtfully. "And then change it up."

"You seem pretty sure that Charlotte and I can't hold our own." Elizabeth challenged Will.

"Well men are stronger and faster than women." Will pointed out.

"True, but tennis isn't entirely about speed and strength." Elizabeth answered.

"And two women with more skill and experience than two men who are at least somewhat out of practice stand a pretty good chance." Will agreed.

"Maybe they do." Elizabeth said with a twinkle in her eye.

"What about your husband, Charlotte?" Richard asked. "Would he like to join us?"

Elizabeth and Charlotte both laughed. Charlotte stifled hers quickly. Elizabeth tried but the image of Collin's pudgy form running back and forth across a tennis court, clumsily swinging at the ball was too much.

"He isn't athletically inclined." Charlotte said simply.

"Fair enough." Richard said amicably. "But would he like to join us for the burger?"

"Probably not, but we can check." Charlotte answered. "He is probably at Coffee Haven in town. It's just down the street from the burger place."

"You've already been?" Richard asked disappointed.

"Yes, but . . ." Charlotte answered.

"But what?" Elizabeth asked. "Did Collin not approve?"

"Exactly." Charlotte laughed.

When Richard and Will looked at them questioningly Elizabeth explained.

"Collin has strong opinions on a lot of things. Including the consumption of red meat." She told them.

"He has rules about diet?" Will was incredulous. "But then how come . . ."

Before he could finish the question Charlotte urged them all out the door. She walked with Richard in front and Will and Elizabeth were behind. They stopped at Coffee Haven and while Collin seemed eager to accompany the nephews of the illustrious Mrs. Louis De Bourgh his wife carefully reminded him of his aversion to red meat and the need to finish his notes for Sunday and in the end he decided to stay. Elizabeth gave Charlotte a sly smile as they exited onto the street once again.

"It's not what you think, Lizzie." Charlotte told her. "I enjoy my husband's company. I know its hard for you to imagine but I do."

"So why do you dissuade him from spending time with us?"

"Well two reasons. First, I don't like to share you. Our time together is so short now it is truly precious to me. When Collin is around he tends to dominate the conversation and you and I hardly get to speak."

"I see." Elizabeth said thoughtfully. "And the second reason?"

"You know how much Collin looks up to Mrs. De Bourgh. He is foolish to exalt her so, but there is nothing I can do about that. But it is hard to see how he mindlessly agrees with her on everything and believes she can do no wrong. Again, I cannot do too much about that. But to see him transfer this blind allegiance and mindless flattery to her nephews who can easily see it for what it is . . . well its embarrassing not just for me, but for him too, even if he doesn't know it. So I seek to keep him out of their company as much as I can."

"I understand, Char." Elizabeth assured her. "I will do my best to help you I promise!"

"And put yourself in their presence as much possible so you might avoid him as well." Charlotte teased.

"Perhaps."

"I can think of one person who will not object to this plan." Charlotte said as they reached their destination. Much to Elizabeth's surprise she raised her brows in Will's direction.

"Charlotte . ." she began to ask but was interrupted by Richard who shepherded them all to an empty booth. Elizabeth ended up next to Will and found herself made somewhat uncomfortable by Charlotte's continued nods and occasional winks at the two of them. Fairly certain that Will saw none of this she tried to focus on the menu.

The foursome talked comfortably about various topics until their burgers arrived. Then these became the sole objet of their discourse. They all agreed that Richard had not exaggerated and they were indeed the best burgers they had ever tasted. Will didn't seem nearly as comfortable as his cousin talking about random things and offering opinions on non-spiritual matters, but he made an effort and this was noted by each of his companions although they all drew different conclusions as to why. Charlotte was sure he was trying to win over her friend. Her friend assumed he had gotten bored standing silently by while others spoke and that his attempts at conversation were the inevitable result of his wanting to direct more minutely what everyone discussed. Richard, who was more used to seeing this social Will Darcy among their family, assumed there was a close friendship between him and Elizabeth. He based this conclusion not only on Will's current openness but also on how often he had heard Elizabeth's name from his cousin after his visit to her hometown.

The next morning Charlotte led Elizabeth to the tennis court behind Mrs. De Bourgh's home. The girls were excited about the impending match. They had played doubles together in high school and went all the way to nationals. Over the years since then they had played together regularly often competing in tournaments at their local Y.

After the first five games Richard was on to them.

"I can see we've been hustled, Will." He said as Elizabeth prepared to serve.

"Clearly." Will agreed trying to return the ball. He almost succeeded. "How about we acknowledge your superiority and switch to mixed doubles."

"Fine." Charlotte smiled coming to the net. "I'll take Richard."

Will came over and joined Elizabeth.

"I definitely got the better end of that deal." Will declared. "I traded Richard's weak backhand for your killer serve."

By way of agreement Elizabeth served an ace. They were a surprisingly good pair although Richard and Charlotte gave them a run for their money. The last point which gave them the match was won after a long volley. Will's backhand shot to Richard's backhand ended it.

"Well I need a shower." Richard said as they gathered to cover their rackets and take the last sips of their water bottles. "Although my sweating didn't really do me much good."

"No, it did not." Elizabeth agreed. "You were on the losing side of both matches."

"I am the weak link."

"I have always thought so." Will teased and Elizabeth was surprised, not for the first time, by this lighter side of Will Darcy. When he was like this he almost seemed like someone she could be friends with. But then she remembered that not only were they unlikely to ever meet again but he had probably been the one to keep Charlie from Jane and of course she could not forget George's trouble that Will had caused.

"You're lucky we have to go get ready for dinner or I could embarrass you by telling our friends quite a few tales of the trouble you caused in your youth."

Elizabeth's ears perked up at this, but she was not to be enlightened. They had reached the fork in the path which took the cousins to their Aunt's house and the girls back to Charlotte's.

"We'll see you at dinner in a few hours." Richard said as they parted ways.

"That was interesting." Charlotte declared when they had walked for a minute or two.

"What was?" Elizabeth asked.

"Will's obvious interest in you." She answered smugly.

"Yeah right." Elizabeth almost snorted.

"I'm serious, Lizzie."

"I can see that, Charlotte." Elizabeth said. "You're also way off base."

"I'll admit he doesn't show all of the typical signs of a crush."

"To say the least." Elizabeth interrupted.

"But," Charlotte persisted, "he does act differently toward you and around you. He seems more open, eager to please. And then there's the fact that he stares at you pretty regularly."

"I would never describe Will Darcy as eager to please. If he is slightly more pleasant than he has been in the past we probably owe that to the presence of his charming cousin. Either Will doesn't want him to know what a jerk he is around other people or he is jealous of the fact that Richard's charm wins him friends and Will's pride wins him nothing but enemies and so he is trying to be less like himself and more like his cousin. Either way it has nothing to do with me."

"And the staring?" Charlotte challenged.

"I am probably just more offensive to him than most opinionated, liberal-minded small town women he meets."

"Sure that must be it." Charlotte agreed dubiously. "Get showered and dressed for dinner you know how Collin hates to be late!"

"Fine, but you shower first I want to call Jane. I haven't talked to her in days."

Jane answered on the first ring. The sisters only spoke for a few minutes as Jane was in the car going to a Broadway play with their Aunt and Uncle. The conversation left Elizabeth feeling sad and helpless. Jane told several amusing stories about her activities in New York City and while she was clearly being kept very busy Elizabeth could tell she was still not herself. She knew that Jane had grown to care for Charlie a lot and she had hoped maybe they would connect while they were both in the city. This clearly had not happened and Jane was clearly missing him as much as when he first left.

After Elizabeth's shower Charlotte knocked on her door and let her know she and Collin were going for a walk. They would come back to get her before heading over for dinner. Elizabeth, thankful for a little time to herself to wallow in her feelings for Jane told her to go ahead and assured her she would be as punctual as her nature allowed. Thoughts of Jane lingered throughout her getting ready process.

Not used to the feeling of helplessness Elizabeth's mind quickly went to anger. Anger at Charlie for being so fickle, at her family for making it so hard for anyone to overlook their occasionally obnoxious behavior, but in the end the anger settled on one person. Will Darcy. Charlie might be too easily led, but it seemed more appropriate to blame the leader than the follower. She tried to reason with her rising temper that she didn't know for sure that he had anything to do with Charlie's absence from Jane's life. She decided to listen to some of her favorite tunes on her i-pod and so between her mental focus and her ear buds blasting Pink's _So What_ she did not hear the door.

"Elizabeth?" Will called when he entered. He saw her pacing and/or dancing in the living room. Although fascinated by the sight she presented he felt like he was spying and so after just a moment he moved forward and tried to get her attention. A few more times saying her name produced no results and so he tapped her on the shoulder gently.

Elizabeth jumped back in surprise. She turned and saw Will standing there looking somewhat apologetic.


End file.
